Se um é bom, dois então
by Oliivia
Summary: Se Lílian Evans achava um James Potter bom, imagine se ele se transforma em dois? James toma uma poção para ser mais util a todas as garotas da escola, mais vai ficar sendo exclusividade de Lili, em dobro.
1. A cópia

**Três avisos:**

**1- Escritora de primeira viagem, logo, não tem beta.E portugues nunca foi o meu forte.**

**2-Lê! (Eu já vi piores.)**

**3- Unnn, se você ler até o final( o/ ), clica lá naquele botãozinho de deixar escritoras felizes! qlqr coisa é só deixar :**

**(.)1 ponto- se estiver horrivel;**

**(..)2pontos- razoavel;**

**(...)3 ponstos- é, vc não é uma aberração**

**(...)4 pontos- apesar de você ser demente, seu fic não é uma porcaria!**

**(...)5pontos- bem, duvido que alguam coloque 5 pontos!**

**E se por acaso vc colocar esses pontos não custa nada escrever algumas letrinhas a mais!Não estou reclamando se você apenas colocas os pontinhus!**

**Bom, já enchi o saco de mais!**

**Bou ( ou má) leitura!

* * *

**

**Se um é bom, dois então...**

-Hi...Fudeu!Merda,ca...  
-Wouu... relaxa... respira,inspira, de novo...calma?  
-NÃO.Eu não fiz a droga do maldito trabalho de transfiguração!Eu QUERO  
passar de ano!  
-Relaxa...eu te ajudo.Ok?  
-Haram...tá bom.A pergunta É:...como?  
-Fácil, tem duas aulas antes de transfiguração...agente faz  
rapidinho...além do que, o meu já tá pronto, ai ajuda.  
-TÁ MALUCO?  
-Ann... Não?  
-Se liga... perde uma aula de poções e trato com criaturas mágicas?  
-Por que não? Qual é a dificuldae de você pega a matéria depois com  
alguem?E você nem precisa está nessas aulas, você já sabe de tido mesmo.Alguma pergunta?  
-Muitas! Além do que...  
-Tudo resolvido então. Proxima parada:Biblioteca!  
Horas depois...

_(Grande suspiro)  
_-Finalmente... eu não lembrava de ter demorado tanto fazendo o meu.  
-Agente não demoro, fomos até beeeeem rápidos, o problema é que fizemos  
com muita pressa.  
-Realmente...Cara, tô com fome!  
-Cala boca...  
-Por quê?  
-Porque me lembro de que eu não tomei café!  
-Hunn...bora comer então.  
-Já disse que te amo?  
_(Risadas)  
_-Não.  
-Pois bem, te amo.E pode pedir o que quiser que eu faço, todos os deveres  
da semana, o proximo trabalho,te livro de uma detenção...  
-Nossa, de uma denetção?Não...tenho que pagar pelos meus crimes.  
-Quem ouve até acredita...anda, fala logo!  
-Relaxa, uma visitinha a Hogsmead já serve.Só nois dois, aproposito.  
-Isso foi golpe baixo James.Já vi como vai ficar minha imagem em  
Hogwarts...já é a quinta vez que eu saio com você!  
-E dai? Não aconteceu nada.  
-Tá, agora avisa isso pra escola intera.

* * *

Ver o James correndo que nem um louco não se vê todo dia. Ver o James correndo que nem um louco de uma mulher,realmente, não se vê todo dia. Agora, ver o James correndo que nem um louco de um mulher em direção ao banheiro, nos faz dúvidar da própria saúde mental.Pois bem, era isso que eu estava assintindo naquela manhã de sábado, a qual eu esperava ir a Hogsmead , onde o próprio James havia me convidado, a caminho do Salão Comunal da Grinfinória, depois de um belo café da manhã. 

-SOCORROOOO! SUA MALUCA, DOIDA, PIRADAAAA!FILHA DA M...-Ai foi  
enterrompido os lindos versos, pois ele havia acabado de entrar no  
banheiro.Ok, Lilian não se intrometa nso problemas fisiológicos do seu  
amigo.Eu já ia saindo quando topei com Marieta.

-Calma Jamesinho.-Ódio. Vai serdada assim em Plutão. Tipo, não é ciúme, eu só preservo a honra física e moral dos meus amigos.E eu tenho um carinho muito garnde poe eles.Só isso.Nada mais.Juro.

-Foi só para o seu bem, você bem sabe.Nem vai doer.-Doer?Doer o que?-E pense positivo, você vai ser uma pesssoa bem,han, digamos assim _multiuso_...

-SUA MALUCA!-James foi saindo do banheiro limpando a boca com as mangas do casaco. Bem, não era bem físiológico o problema dele. Bem tá bom que ela dá nojo, mais, ao ponto de vomitar Acho que já é de mais...-VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DO QUE VOCÊ FEZ?QUER DIZER, QUASE FEZ?SUA...LÍLIAN!

-Eu...?-Eu não estava esperando entrar nessa história, afinal eu estava só de passagem e esperava continuar assim.Ok, os deveres de monitoria me agauardam. QUE SACOOO!Hoje é sabado, ô caramba!

-Leve essa maluca desvairada para o Flinch!Melhor Dumbledore! Não! O MINISTRO DA MAGIA NO MÍNIMO!-Entender alguam coisa nessa confusão esatava fora dos meus alcançes. James berrava, Mareita estava com um acara de puoquíssimos amigos, e qunado eu digo poucos é uma quantidade quase nula, e eu , ali no meio dessa confusão.-E rápido! Eu não quero passar nem mais um segundo a menos de 100 quilometros dela!-ele estava muito vermelho, eu nunca vi o James assim, desesperado.

-Eu faço tudo que você me pedir, mais será que da para me explicar, que diabos está acontecendo?-Pronto, situação acalmada e controlada. James bufou e relaxou, enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça e apoiava na parede.-Do começo por favor.

-Essa maluca ai me deu uma poção para tomar.-Bem, já é um começo.Marieta está tentando fugir , ou é impressão minha?Haha!James a pegou pelo braço e enquanto falava sacudia ela na minha direção.-Uma poção!Sabe pra quê?

-Não...-Adivinhação nunca foi o meu forte.

-De multiplicação!-Haann?Não entendi...-A pessoa que toma se multiplica várias vezes tendo várias delas mesma no mundo ao mesmo tempo.Uma espécie de _clona_, como diz os trouxas.

-Clones.-Corrigi.Inacreditavel, ela era mais louca do que eu imaginava. -SUA MALUCAA!-Agora fui eu que perdi o controle.Ok, relaxa.-Todo mundo pra sala dos professores, AGORA. - E assim fomos os três a caminho da solução dos nossos problemas. Bem, assim nós imaginavamos.

* * *

(_Toc, Toc, Toc)_

_-_Com licença, professora.- Enfiei a cara na sala dos professores, e consegui avistar McGonagall.-Será que a senhora poderia vir aqui um instantinho só?

-A senhorita poderia aguardar um pouco por favor?- Ela me olhou com cara de poucos amigos, mais não tinha jeito, eu ia ter que enfrentar a fera.

-Han, desculpe prefessoras mais não. É urgente.- Tá, agora ela me mata.Tremi da cabeça aos pés qunado ela veio na minha direção com uma cara muito brava, tipo aquelas quando os Marotos aprontam, e não é bonita.Ela saiu de sala e fechou a porta quando passou, e encarou cada um de nós antes de perguntar:

-Sim, qual é a urgencia?

-Ela, prefessora, a desvairada, maluca, doida, pirada, filha d...

-Potter!-Ela repreendeu James, que havia começado a explicar o que havia acontecido, quer diser, mostrando o quanto estava bravo para ser mais exata.- Olhe os modos.- Acho que McGonagall nunca falou um palavrão.

-Bom professoras pelo o que James me contou,a Marieta deu a ele um suco enqunto passava pelo corredor, assim que o James tomou ela começou a rir. Ele perguntou o que era tão engraçado e ela respondeu que ele havia caido no plano mais genial do mundo.E que agora ele poderia ser de todas, que não haveria mais disputa.- Olhei para os lados e tomei folego. Marieta querendo fugir, com cara de panico, James prestando atenção no que eu dizia assim como McGonagall.- Bem, ai ela explicou que ele havia tomado a poção do Multiplo. Ele saio correndo em direção ao banherio para vomitar, com Marieta atrás, ai eles me encontraram e James em pediu que eu os levasse até asenhora.

-Marieta!Para minha sala, AGORA! Sem desvios.-Marieta foi solta por James que estava com uam cara estranha.-E os senhores, fique aqui um instante, sim?-Ela entrou nasa sala, enquanto eu suspirava e me encostava na parede. James colocou a mão nos joelhos e ficou curvado respirando pesadamente.

-Maluca. Nunca, nunca mais bebo nada antes de verificar com no minimo um milhão de feitiços antes. Que sufoco. Eca. Odeio vomitar.- Ri.A cara de nojo dele é hilária.-É vai rindo, qualqer dia desses é você que leva o susto, ai vai ser eu que vou rir.

-Pode ficar tranquilo, não sou tão disputada em Hogwarts a ponto de ter necessidade demais de uma Lilian por ai.

-Quem disse?- Odeio quando ele me olha assim sabe, meio de lado, com alguma coisa diferente, como se ele soubesse de alguma coisa que eu não sei.Quer diser eu acho que odeio, sei lá, elefantes passam pelo meu estomago, e não é legal.- Bom, pelo menos um não gostaria que você fosse dividiva, então as chances diminuem.

-Não seja pocessivo Jamesinho, sou te todos.- Dei uma piscadela pra ele,e descobri que gosto do outro olhar, esse de ódio que ele está no momento não é muito bom. Nem um pouco bom.

-Lili, não brinque comigo. Eu ainda me lembro daquela nossa converssa no Três vassouras...-Meleca.Bem esses dias eu estava um pouco preocupada com algumas coisinhas, e ai para relaxar eu bebi um pouquinho. O problema é que eu passei um pouquinho da conta.Bem eu, eu fiquei foi bem bêbada isso sim, e ai acabei falando coisas.Hannn.. bem, eu meio que me declarei pro James, é tá certo, eu gosto dele.Muito. Mais não era pra ele saber.

-Ei. alto lá! Eu estava bêbada...-Tá vendo, eu não neguei meus sentimentos. Só não adimiti, mais já é alguma coisa.

-Sei, mais sabe...-Ai ele não pode continuar pois a professora havia voltado.

-Certo, pelo que eu entendi o senhor vomitou toda a poção não?- ela se virou para o Jam es qeu assentiu com a cabeça.- Bem então menos mal, foi apenas uam tentativa, mais grave da emsma forma , o professorSlughorn vai preparar uma de qualquer forma para evitar qualquer efeito colateral, mais...

-James!-Ele ficou branco, aazul, verde, roxo, perolado, e quando eu pensei que ele fosse vomitar, nem umpiscar de olhos eu vi dois James na minha frente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Quando os James se deram conta do que estava acontecendo entraram em pânico.

-Agora nós temos um problema...- E eu vi pela cara da professora que hoje o dia tinha apenas começado.

* * *

_Ok, galerinha da pesada, se você leu até aki... BRIGADAAAAAAA! D_

_vc fez uam escritoa muito feliz! agora pra mim saber q vc leu, clica no botãuxinho aqui de baixo, sim?_

_maluquice, doidera, falta de juizo mental, foi o q me fizeram escrever essa fic, afinal, ela só vai ocupar espaço. não sei como essas autoras de fics, qlqr uma, tem coragem de postar, pq eu to enrolando deve ter no minímo uns 2 meses pra cria coragem._

_.. ann.. é isso ae._


	2. Uma visita a Ala hospitalar

_Hann... agente converssa lá em baixo!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu e James não somos melhores amigos, mas também não somos inimigos mortais. Bem, já fomos. Agora mantemos uma amizade saudável. De certa forma. A amizade em si é muito boa, o problema é o que vai além da amizade. Depois de um bom tempo de convívio no meio de muitas brigas, acabamos nos acertando. Ele passou a ser menos criança e eu mais. Acho que nos igualamos. Foi na época que um aluno da Corvinal morreu. Eu mudei, pois percebi o quanto a vida pode ser curta, e o quanto eu devo aproveitar a cada momento. Já o James percebeu que o mundo não era feito só de brincadeiras. Ele continuou me chamando pra sair, e eu continuei recusando. Acabou que ficaram menos freqüentes os pedidos, e nós nos aproximando mais, e passamos mais tempo juntos. Ele não parou de sair com as garotas da escola, mas o número diminuiu, e muito. Os pedidos de uma época pra cá sumiram, acho que um mês, e eu percebi o quanto fazia falta o interesse dele por mim. Então percebi que estava apaixonada.

What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Estava lembrando desses fatos enquanto esperava James sair da Ala Hospitalar, já que, após o ocorrido, McGonagall fez questão que ele fosse lá para ser examinado. "Como ele vomitou grande parte da poção, que foi feita por uma _aluna_, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. É preciso verificar se tudo está no seu devido lugar". Foi o que ela disse. Na hora eu não entendi, mas, no momento em que ouvi James gritando "DEIXA A MINHA ROUPA EM PAZ!", eu entendi.

- Ah, olá Sirius! Remo, Pedro! - Acabavam de chegar os outros três, que, junto com James, formavam um grupo chamado, tchan tchan tchan tchan: "Os Marotos". Sim! As quatro pragas da escola! E veja só: um deles é monitor! Eu sei, quem ouve não acredita, mas é verdade. Colocaram um maroto para ser monitor. Acho que nosso querido diretor deveria ter bebido além da conta, mas, pensando bem, poderia estar sóbrio, não duvido nada. Apesar de Dumbledore ser o bruxo mais brilhante do mundo, ele tem lá sua maluquices, que não são poucas.

- Oi. - respondeu Sirius, com uma cara não muito boa. - Como ele está?

- Bem... Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Olhei bem para a cara do maroto a minha frente. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Ele não é assim tão quieto, principalmente com a desgraça do amigo. Geralmente ele chega berrando e fazendo baderna quando acontece alguma coisa com um dos três. Não é pra menos que ele e o James são campeões super-supremos de detenções na escola. Acho que desde a criação da escola nunca houve tamanhos arruaceiros, e acho que nunca haverá. Pedro tomou partido e começou a contar.

- Sabe aquela amiga da Marieta, que nunca sai da beira dela? Esqueci o nome dela,... É...Ah, Telma, Velma, Sel... Selma! Isso, a Selma. Então, parece que elas e mais uma resolveram atacar os três aí. - Apontou apara Remo, Sirius e depois a porta da Ala Hospitalar. - Então, eu estava indo atrás dos dois para avisar sobre o James, pois McGonagall havia me contado do que havia acontecido. Sorte que eu encontrei eles na mesma hora que a Selma. Bem, _quase_ na mesma hora. Eu tive que arrancar o copo da boca dos dois, jogar no chão, quase apanhar, ter que correr igual a um louco e, finalmente, conseguir explicar, quando estava quase morrendo enforcado. Mas, fora isso, tudo bem.

Gargalhei. A imagem que dançava na minha mente era hilária demais.

- Ok, foi engraçado, mas passou. - Sirius mal-humorado é uma coisa. Um saco, ao cubo. - O que, diabos, aconteceu?

E, lá vamos nós, de novo. Contei para os três tudo, desde o momento em que eu encontrei James e Marieta, provocando muitos, mas muitos risos nos três, agente no caminho da Ala Hospitalar, em que James ficou cutucando o outro James com o dedo indicador e vice-versa, até o momento de agora.

- Para eles, o "verdadeiro" James são os dois. Eles possuem a mesma memória, os mesmos gostos, os mesmos tudo. McGonagall me explicou que não tinha idéia até que ponto o efeito da poção tinha dado certo, ou errado. Aí teria que vir aqui na ala Hospitalar para conferir se tudo havia se duplicado de forma igual...

- Tudo... Tudo o quê? - Me perguntou Pedro, já prevendo a reposta.

- Tudo tudo, _fisicamente _... - Um misto de compreensão e humor passou pela cara dos três.

- Jesus Cristinho amado e misericordioso! Essa mulherada não tem noção do que tá fazendo! Tá bem que ninguém resiste a nós. Mas o _tcham _da coisa está em sermos únicos, não? - Remo olhou para a minha cara procurando consentimento na sua filósofa teoria. Era só o que me faltava, os Marotos filosofando, isso nunca dá certo. Na última vez, Dumbledore virou Merlin, que havia revivido umas 50 vezes no último milênio,e, por isso, ele seria tão esperto e maluco.Teve, também, aquela vez que havia uma conspiração de gnomos dispostos a invadir Hogwarts. A pior foi quando me enfiaram na brincadeira e eu acabei casada com James, tendo uma penca de filhos que salvariam o mundo bruxo, vê se pode. Pra você ver que não é tããããoo bom assim dar asas a imaginação das crianças. - Veja bem, se cada um não fosse único o mundo seria cheio de Remos, pois a perfeição iria ser imitada por todos...

- E Sirius...

- E Pedros...

- E James... - Nossa imagine um mundo cheio de James espalhados pelos quatro cantos. James na padaria, James no supermercado carregando compras, James na escola, James no escritório, James no hospital, James no Ministério. James na praia, de salva-vidas, sem blusa, todo moreno, suado, vindo me salvar de um afogamento para fazer respiração... - Coitado, pra ele não ficar de fora... Vocês entendem, senão ele vai se sentir excluído. - Tratei logo de explicar, afinal a cara dos três estava muito suspeita. Credo, foi apenas alguns segundos de divagações, eu acho. Espero que seja.

- Sim, continuando, a perfeição... - Mas ele foi interrompido pelo espanto do Sirius, que acabava de ver alguma coisa saindo da porta, atrás de mim. Me virei, pra ver o que era.

- Puta que o pariu! - Puta que o pariu digo eu! Os James finalmente saíram da sala. O probleminha é que saíram sem blusa, apenas de calças, e com os tênis na mão. Acho que a enfermeira fez muito mais que apenas verificar se tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Eu entendo, ninguém resiste a essa _barriga, _se é que aquilo é uma barriga. Acho que nem passa perto, não de uma barriga normal. Bem voltando ao Sirius, acho que finalmente caiu a ficha do que tinha acontecido com James.

- Tá, tá eu sei, é estranho, confuso, etc, etc, etc. Já tive que ouvir tudo isso da Lílian. - O James da direita falou. O que não é bem verdade. Tá certo que eu fiquei chocada e falei isso com ele. Afinal, não é todo dia que se tem DOIS James Potter do seu lado. O resto das minhas opiniões foram apenas murmuradas, que culpa tenho eu se ele ouviu e ficou bravo?

- E aí, James, tudo no lugar? - Sirius caçoou do amigo, dos amigos, sei lá! Que confusão! Oho. Aí vem a McGonagall.

- Potter. Vista-se, por favor. - Acho que nem McGonagall resiste a ele. Só eu, apenas, mas isso é assunto pra mais pra frente. - Bem, já comuniquei ao Prof. Dumbledore, e o Prof. Slughorn vai preparar a poção... - James da esquerda, que estava (infelizmente) colocando a blusa, suspirou de alívio. -... Que deve ficar pronta amanhã à noite. Enquanto isso...

- O QUÊ?Amanhã à noite? Enquanto isso eu vou ter essa cópia pra cima e pra baixo comigo?

- Ei, cópia é você! Eu sou muito original... - O quê que eu disse? Isso não vai dar certo.

- Original, ai ai, presta atenção...

- CHEGA! - McGonagall berrou, fazendo os James se calarem. - Enquanto isso, gostaria de pedir que não espalhassem para escola inteira o que está acontecendo. São apenas dois dias, tenho certeza que vocês conseguem. E, para isso, gostaria de pedir ajuda a Srta. Evans. -Hahá, McGonagall é má. Ela capturou a capa de invisibilidade deles esses dias, quero ver como eles vão fazer para esconder mais um James... O quê? Eu? Meu Deus, eu deveria ter ficado dormindo hoje.

- Sim...? - Tive até receio de responder a esse chamado de ajuda, e olha que eu estou sempre disposta a ajudar os outros. Nunca nego favor a ninguém, mesmo que seja um Sonserino. Bem, não vamos radicalizar. Não se ajuda um Sonserino, nem que o problema seja de vida ou morte. Mas, fora isso, eu ajudo todo mundo.

- Para não haver maiores confusões, um dos dois James continuará sua vida normalmente. Já o outro, eu gostaria que você ficasse encarregada de cuidar dele.

- Mas ele não é nenhum bebê! Acho que eles conseguem se virar sozinhos, não? - Ouça a voz da razão! Ouça, ouça... Não dá pra ficar junto com o James 48 horas sem intervalo! Eu vou pirar.

- Nãoooo! Eu não consigo!- os dois James responderam a minha pergunta, ao mesmo tempo. - Eu preciso que ela me vigie, 24 horas por dia, senão eu vou fazer bagunça. - Eles fizeram cara de meninos travessos para a professora, que esboçou um sorriso, e, depois, olharam para minha cara com uma expressão divertida e esperançosa no rosto.

- Shh, quieto James. – murmurei, brava, para ele. O que, você já sabe, não teve o menor efeito.

- Imagine só, Minerva - Oh, que intimidade! Golpe baixo. - O que poderia acontecer se nós resolvêssemos assustar todo mundo da escola com dois James por ai? Iria ser o recorde de detenções por pessoa. Acho que eu seria a única a ganhar duas ao mesmo tempo...

- Está bem, está bem! Srta. Lílian, pense nisso como um dever de Monitora. - Quando eu disse que deveria ter ficado dormindo hoje, eu me enganei. Eu deveria acordar só daqui a um mês, no mínimo. Maldita monitoria. - Não quero confusões, está bem? Senão, os seis ficarão em detenções por uma semana.

- Ei, mas amanhã um de mim vai sumir... Aí vai ficar só cinco em detenção...

- O senhor faz dobrado. - James e seu grande bocão!

------------------------------------

Assim que McGonagall foi embora, os seis olharam um pra cara do outro, como se dissessem "E agora?"

Eu olhei para os James. Eles estavam conversando. O que alguém pode conversar com si próprio? Bem, eu consigo, mas eu não sou lá um exemplo de normalidade. Eu falo sozinha, com o livro, o espelho, as nuvens, plantinhas, peixinhos, gatinhos, cachorrinhos, o nada, enfim. Deve ser uma experiência única, poder conversar _de verdade_ com outra de você. Outra Lílian Evans no mundo é uma idéia a se pensar... Aí eu não teria mais que fazer os deveres de monitoria, os deveres de aulas, mandaria ela implicar com a Petúnia... É, que maravilha seria! Pena que eu duvide que eu mesma fosse obedecer a ordens de outra de mim.

- E aí, como é que agente vai fazer? Qual dos dois você vai querer, Lílian?- Remo quebrou o silêncio.

- Como assim "qual dos dois"? São iguais! - O quê que ele quer que eu faça? Pergunte a um deles: "Ei, você aí da esquerda, por acaso você não é tão galinha como o original? Por que se não for pode vim pra cá neném." Ah, faça-me o favor! - Espera só um segundinho.

Fui à direção dos dois James. Conjurei duas fitinhas, uma branca e uma preta. Fiquei ao lado do James da direita e coloquei a fitinha preta no braço dele, e depois a branca no braço do segundo.

- Pronto. Agora temos o James da Fitinha Preta e o James da Fitinha Branca. - Sorri bobamente com a minha idéia genial, mas, quando olhei para a cara do Sirius, ele caiu na gargalhada, que foi seguido pelo resto. Aposto que eles não teriam idéias melhores que essa. Hunft, fechei a cara. - Ok, faz melhor então.

- Ai ai, calma Lily, é que foi engraçado, o James de Fitinha... - Sirius começou. Apenas começou, pois caiu na gargalhada de novo, mas dessa vez eu não resisti, prendi o riso o máximo que eu pude, mas, ao olhar pra cara de um dos James, o riso saiu e eu gargalhei junto com os outros. Quando já estava recuperando o fôlego, olhei para cara do outro James e percebi que ele estava me fitando de uma forma muito carinhosa. Derreti. Quem resiste? E tratei logo de desviar o olhar, (ELEFANTES NO ESTAMAGOOO. Uma manada inteira), mas, quando eu olhei de novo, lá estava ele, olhando pra mim.

- Certo. Branco ou preto? - Olhei para Sirius, que olhava, intrigado, os Marotos repetidos.

- Hm... Black, desculpa. Preto.

- Ok. Pulseirinha Branca, comigo. - Chamei um dos dois, sem saber qual estava com a pulseirinha branca. Um deles veio na minha direção, feliz da vida, rindo da cara do outro, que começava a reclamar.

- Ei! Eu não tive opção pra escolher! EU quero ir com ela! Sai daí, seu mané.

- James, o mané é você mesmo. - Lembrei a ele.

- Han, merda. Então, "eu mesmo", sai daí, eu vou! Você fica com os três; ela é minha!

- Você já está indo com ela. Eu. Então, Lílian... - Ele se virou pra mim e me enlaçou pelo ombro, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor, ouvindo, ao fundo, as reclamações do outro James. - Vamos tomar um porre? Adorei o ultimo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Haaaaa q felicidade!_

_quando eu poste o primerio capitulo eu jurava por tudo que ninguem ia ler, mais ai leram! e nosaa, sem codições fiquei muito feliz! até arrumei uam beta! o capítulo vai tá um xuxuzinho. \o/ _

_jehssik,Gra Evans ,M.Pads ,Cissy Belly Black. Brigada pelas reviews! o capito só saiu logo por causa de vcs!_

_ e ei! vc q tá lendo o capitulo e não ta mandando reviews,(eu já fiz muito isso), q coisa feia! o negociu dos pontinhos ainta tá valendo!_

_hann,... falando do capitulo não tá muito emocionante não, mais é q eu tinha q explica um monte de coisa, ai, enrolo, enrolo,e nrolo, e não aconteceu nada **emocionante **, se é q vcs me entendem... bem prometo caprixar bastante no proximo. )_

_ok, parei de enxer o saco. clica no botão ai de baixo e deixe um projeto de autora (eu!) muuito feliz!_


	3. Entre olhares e desenhos

Capítulo 3 - Entre olhares e desenhos

Gostar de James Potter não é fácil. Amar é pior ainda. Os números dizem que cerca de 99 por cento das garotas com que James ficou, namorou, etc, etc, entraram no relacionamento apaixonadas e saíram despedaçadas, jurando que ele havia falado _A Palavra_. A partir do quarto ano James começou a me chamar para sair. Nessa época eu ganhei corpo, e passei a ser vista como mulher, e não mais como a menininha Lílian. Me disseram quais eram os motivos que o levaram a me chamar para sair: o meu corpo. Na época fiquei tão ofendida que recusava qualquer tipo de pedido e o impedia que se aproximasse de mim. O tempo passou, e conversa vai, conversa vem, aulas juntas, mesma casa... Acabamos com nossas diferenças. O problema começou aí.

Em qualquer lugar que eu estou, fico olhando em volta, procurando-o, até encontrar ele conversando com uma garota - que geralmente está se insinuando para ele - e eu quase infarto de ciúme. Paro de fazer o que quer que eu esteja fazendo e saio do local. Eu sei que não é a coisa mais normal a se fazer, mais é o que eu me obrigo a fazer, em vez de ficar assistindo a cena. O último namorado que eu tive me deixou marcas. Peguei ele com outra, no meio da noite, enquanto eu fazia a ronda da monitoria. A única coisa que ele me disse foi "Me desculpe, foi sem querer", antes de eu mandá-los para McGonagall. Nunca mais falei com ele, nem toquei em seu nome. Isso foi há dois anos, já superei, mas o medo de ser traída de novo é muito grande. O sofrimento é muito para agüentar duas vezes, principalmente por alguém que se ama.

Saímos do corredor da Ala Hospitalar e começamos a andar sem rumo. Durante uns três minutos o silêncio reinou entre nós. James andava ao meu lado, com a mão nos bolsos, olhando para frente. A ficha não tinha caído, até agora, que eu tinha que tomar conta do James. Tomar conta dele. Ficar com ele 48 horas. Apenas e ele. Não largá-lo. O que diabos eu vou fazer?_ Lílian Evans você tem um James Potter, O Cara, só pra você durante dois dias e você não sabe o que fazer? COMO ASSIM? _Bem, idéias são o que, logicamente, não faltam, mas nenhuma que deva ser mencionada. Ou feita. De forma alguma feita. Em hipótese nenhuma feita. É, fazer não é legal. Ou legal de mais.

- Então... - Comecei, fazendo ele me olhar. O sol que vinha das janelas batia nos meus olhos junto com uma brisa fresca. E pensar que, hoje, eu poderia estar em Hogsmeade fazendo nada, comendo doces, engordando... Ai. Que inveja. E pensar que quase metade da escola está lá, aproveitando o dia, enquanto eu estou aqui, sozinha com o James. Há há! Mulherada, morra de inveja!- O que vamos fazer?

- Não sei se foi a poção, mas eu 'tô com uma baita fome. - Gozado, eu também. Parece que faz milênios que eu não como. - Que horas devem ser? Há!

Nossa resposta veio cantando pelos corredores. O grande e velho relógio de Hogwarts começava a badalar. Coitado, acho que ele não dura mais muito tempo. Uma, duas, três... Dez, onze, doze. Cacete! Meio-dia? Eu olhei para a cara do James, abismada, e vi a mesma expressão nos seus olhos. Como pode ter acontecido tão pouca coisa em tanto tempo? Há menos de meia hora atrás, eu estava saindo do meu lindo café da manhã e me encontrando com James e Marieta. Bem, não há meia hora... Uma ou, talvez, até uma e meia, no máximo. Ou duas, três... Que seja! Não é tanto tempo assim.

-Nossa... Passou muito tempo não?- Jura? Meu estômago nem percebeu! Está quase sendo perfurado pelos ácidos estomacais de fome, mais não eu nem percebi. - Vamos comer! - E me puxou pelo braço. Ele deve achar que eu estou muito magra, porque isso 'tá virando mania, toda vez que eu estou com fome lá vai ele me carregar pra comer. Bem, vê-se pelos óculos que visão nunca foi o forte dele; muito me admira que ele seja apanhador do time de Quadribol. Será que ele não percebeu que mulher tem que passar um pouquinho de fome? Regime é assim. Toda mulher passa fome. Eu, por exemplo, fico uns três segundos com fome, no mais tardar cinco.

Resolvemos ir comer na cozinha, já que havia possibilidades de dois James almoçarem na mesma mesa. Fizemos cosquinha na pêra e entramos.

- Ah não...

Nossa brilhante idéia havia sido pensada por outras quatro cabeças, e lá estavam, Remo, Sirius, Pedro e o James da Fitinha Preta.

- Ah, olá, meninos... Quanto tempo! - Me sentei na frente dos quatro, que se sentaram em apenas um dos lados da mesa, junto com James da Fitinha Branca, o meu lado. O James da Fitinha preta fez uma cara muito feliz quando nos viu chegar.

- Eba, hora de trocar! - Cantarolou o James da Fitinha Preta.

- Han...? - Ninguém entendeu nada.

- Você fica com os três, e eu com a Lily... - Falou o James da Fitinha Preta, apontando para o James da Fitinha Branca.

- Haaaa... – o James da Fitinha Branca fez uma expressão de entendimento meio sonsa, mas logo completou normalmente - Nem sonha.

- Ei, mas assim não é justo!

- Calma, crianças, não briguem. - Intervi, pelo bem de todos. Sinceramente, tem horas que eu realmente não acredito que essas pessoas têm 17anos; parecem mais ter 5. - Hoje eu fico com o da Fitinha Branca... – o James da fitinha branca fez uma cara de vitória. – E, amanhã, com o da Fitinha Preta. – Agora, quem estava com cara de vitória era o James da Fitinha Preta, e outro James com cara de velório. - Ótimo, agora vamos comer!

Comemos, comemos e comemos. O almoço foi muito tranqüilo e engraçado. Não sei quem começou a contar uma piada, e aí todo mundo empolgou, e começou a contação. O Sirius foi o melhor, é claro. Ninguém consegue imitar o zelador mais comicamente do que ele, principalmente quando ele acrescenta um rebolado a mais. Mesmo na hora em que os James resolviam contar a mesma piada e quase saiam no tapa.

- Então, vamos sair dessa cozinha? - James me chamou, enquanto eu terminava de comer minha torta. Meu Deus, eu já estava no terceiro pedaço e nem tinha reparado! Não quero nem saber para onde vai esse monte de gordura. Melhor nem pensar muito no assunto. Engoli o último pedaço, acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e me levantei, o que foi seguido por James.

- Tchau, meninos!- gritei por cima do ombro, enquanto era empurrada por James na direção da saída.

- Tchau, galera, em especial para o meu eu. Boa tarde com os meninos, hein, James... -Como alguém pode conseguir implicar com si próprio? Reparei, nesse momento, que James me enlaçou pela cintura e me carregou para fora. Andamos por uns três corredores quando eu reparei que a mão dele ainda estava na minha cintura, e que, pelo jeito, ele não estava nem um pouco inclinado a tirá-la dali.

- Hnn, James...

- Sim?

- Se não for incômodo, será que dá para tirar a mão da minha cintura?

- É incômodo. Muitíssimo incômodo. Minha mão gostou muito da sua cintura, elas combinaram. Eu estou muito bem, obrigado. - E meu deu um sorriso muito cheio de graça e de segundas, terceiras, quartas intenções, mostrando até o último dente branquíssimo de sua boca.

- Cara de pau. - Tirei a mão dele da minha cintura com muita, mais muita força de vontade, afinal, ruim não estava. Bem, talvez só um pouco, sabe? Ele segura minha cinturinha com aqueles braços fortes, firmes, musculosos... Eu fico um pouco fraca. Minha pressão deve ter caído, sabe? -Então... Por acaso você tem alguma coisa muito interessante pra fazer hoje que eu tenha que te vigiar?

- Bem, não. Por quê? Alguma idéia em especial para fazer passar o tempo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Não foi exatamente isso que eu tinha em mente, mas, se não tem jeito...

Quem mandou ele perguntar? Eu tinha um livro par acabar, e só faltavam cerca de 40 páginas, e eu estava querendo muito acabar. Sabe quando o livro está na MELHOR parte e você por motivos maiores é obrigada a parar de ler? Pois bem, foi isso que aconteceu comigo. Tem uma semana que eu não consigo pegar o livro e terminar de ler. Aí o James perguntou se eu queria fazer alguma coisa, era só eu escolher. Eu decidia, aí...

Fomos cada um ao seu dormitório. Eu subi e peguei meu querido e adorado livro e, quando desci, encontrei James já lá em baixo, com apenas um caderno de capa dura e espiral bem velho na mão, um lápis e uma borracha. Só. Nada mais. Nadica de nada.

- O que, exatamente você vai fazer com esse caderno? Não é dever de casa, não? - Perguntei para tirar minha dúvida. Afinal, o Potter, o Maroto, o Malandro, fazendo dever de casa, em pleno sábado, com o maior sol do mundo lá fora, pode crer que o mundo vai acabar de vez. Não duvide.

- Não, vou desenhar. - Ele respondeu com simplicidade. Desenhar. Nossa... Nunca pensei que James fizesse esse tipo de coisa, sabe? É que, sei lá, parece o tipo de coisa que não combina com ele, todo atlético, descolado, não para quieto um instante... Esse menino me surpreende a cada dia. Saímos pelo buraco do retrato e fomos andando.

- Você, desenhando? Fala sério.

- Sério.

- E você lá sabe desenhar alguma coisa?

- Han... Bem na verdade não, mais agente tenta. - Eu ri. James dando uma de modesto? Das duas, uma: ou o desenho é realmente ruim, ou a poção da Marieta afetou os neurônios. Saímos do castelo e paramos no meio do gramado, que estava praticamente vazio, com apenas alguns meninos do segundo ano, que brincavam com a lula gigante.

- Ali. - Ele apontou para uma grande árvore mais ao fundo do lago, na direção da cabana do guarda caças, o Hagrid, meu gigante favorito. Andamos em direção à árvore com o vento em nossos cabelos, uma delícia. Percebi que James me fitava quando o vento trazia meus cabelos para o meu rosto. Desviei a atenção e saltitei em direção a árvore, ouvindo James rir às minhas costas.

- O que foi? - Perguntei.

- Que felicidade por causa de um livro.

- Ei, não é apenas um livro, é O livro! E livros são coisas muito boas, viu? Uma maravilha.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou...

Me apoiei na árvore e comecei a ler. James se sentou a cerca de um metro de mim, abriu o caderno, olhou para os lados durante um tempo e depois começou a desenhar. Durante um certo tempo eu desviava o olhar do livro e olhava para James. Pude jurar que em todas as vezes que eu olhava ele estava me observando. Ele estava simplesmente perfeito com aquele ar concentrado, com alguns raios de sol no rosto que a árvore não conseguia tapar, sentado igual a uma criança, de pernas cruzadas, me parecendo frágil e tocável. Não aquele James todo poderoso que faz temer meus sentimentos, o qual todas as garotas gostam, que é o maior galinha, que usa as garotas deliberadamente, que azara todo mundo, que é o maior bagunceiro do mundo. Não o Maroto. Só... James. Balancei a cabeça para me concentrar na leitura; já era a quinta vez que eu lia a mesma frase. Sorri quando finalmente consegui me prender em cada palavra que eu lia.

Consegui acabar o livro cerca de meia hora depois. Me espreguicei, levantado as mãos, feliz da vida. James ainda estava desenhando. Ele percebeu que eu o observava, levantou o rosto e sorriu.

- E ai, acabou o livro? Emocionante como você esperava? - Ele fechou o caderno com o lápis na página que ele estava desenhando e colocou na grama do seu lado, enquanto deitava nela com as pernas dobradas. Ele é bem grande. Bem não. Ele é só quinze centímetros maior do que eu. E ele não é uma pessoa totalmente músculos, sabe? 'Tá, ele tem o corpo definido, mas não é aqueles monstros que são feitos apenas de músculos. Bem, todos somos, mas... Ah, você entendeu. Ao dele eu me sinto pequena, invisível, frágil, delicada, ou seja, tudo o que eu me esforço ou máximo para não ser.

- Sim, sim. - Meu deitei ao seu lado e peguei o caderno. - Então, vamos ver ser James Potter realmente sabe desenhar.

Olhei para ele, que apenas levantou a sobrancelha, indiferente, e abri o caderno. Na primeira página tinha um pomo. Simples, uma bolinha com asas, mais muito bem feito, com traços firmes e fortes. Assim que fui passando as páginas, percebi que ele não desenhava mal. Pelo contrário, eram os desenhos mais incríveis que eu já havia visto. Hogwarts, vassouras com jogadores, campos de Quadribol inteiros, pessoas, uma caricatura incrível do Sirius dormindo, uma outra do Remo estudando, o Pedro se entupindo de doces...

- Meu Deus! Eu sempre convivi com você, e nem imaginava que estava ao lado de um desenhista! - Ele riu.

- Desenhista não, apenas uma tentativa... - Acho que eu nunca vou me acostumar com o James modesto. Não combina James e modesto na mesma frase.

- 'Tá bom. Queria eu conseguir fazer uma dessas tentativas. Para você ter uma idéia, eu não consigo fazer uma casinha com apenas linhas retas.

- Oho, não precisa aumentar a minha auto-estima... Já entendi que você gostou dos desenhos.

- Não, você não tem idéia do que é a minha casinha. Ela realmente não é bonita, nem um pouco. Fica parecendo mais um caixote. - Ele gargalhou. Por quê? Não me pergunte. - Qual foi a graça?

- Um caixote? Por Merlin, você é a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que não sabe desenhar uma casinha, mas sabe desenhar um caixote. - Sorri.

- Opa, olá, querida! - Uma coruja havia chegado e pousado ao lado do James. Ele se sentou e retirou o pergaminho, e a coruja voou. – Correspondência de casa.

- Papai e mamãe? - Me sentei ao lado dele.

- Sim... - Ele lia carta e segurava um outro papel menor. - Ei, olha minha mãe e meu pai. - Estufou o peito e me entregou o outro papel. Uma foto. Depois, se deitou na grama, ao meu lado.

Ele falava com tanto orgulho que eu tive vontade de ter um filho que falasse assim de mim, sem vergonha, parecendo uma criança que quer mostrar seu brinquedo novo pra todo mundo. Na foto estavam duas pessoas: uma senhora de no máximo cinqüenta anos, com os cabelos muito pretos e cacheados, na altura das orelhas, e olhos cor de mel; e um senhor com cabelos curtíssimos, louros e lisos com olhos castanho-escuros, com o mesmo formato do rosto do menino da minha frente.

- Dona Joana e seu Alex, papai e mamãe. Eles estão no Brasil, estão mandando notícias de lá. Dizem que é maravilhoso. Mamãe fez um novo corte de cabelo, por isso mandou a foto.

- Que legal! Ei, eu também já estive no Brasil. Ô terrinha boa! Umas praias maravilhosas...

- Eles falaram que iriam me levar quando eles fossem, mas, pelo jeito fui abandonado, mas tudo bem... - Sorri e voltei a folhear o caderno.

Abri na página que estava marcada com o lápis, a qual ele estava desenhando. O desenho havia apenas sido começado. Tinha duas pernas levemente esticadas, vestidas com um short que ia até a altura do joelho, mas onde começava o corpo ainda não estava desenhando, estava apenas um livro com o começo de duas mãos que o seguravam. Não sei por que, mas o desenho me pareceu extremamente familiar. Talvez pelo fato das pernas desenhadas se parecerem muito com as minhas, e a posição exatamente como a que eu estava enquanto lia, ou o short ter o mesmo estilo que o meu, ou até o fato do livro ser igual ao meu. Mas pode ser apenas uma coincidência. Uma grande coincidência.

- James, o que você estava pretendendo desenhar aqui? - Ele desviou o olhar da carta dos pais e me encarou.

- Você. – Respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E, só pra saber, por que, diabos, você começou pelas minhas pernas? - Eu vi suas bochechas corarem levemente. E um sorriso safado se apoderar dos seus lábios.

- Bem... Geralmente, eu começo pela parte que eu mais gosto do desenho. Geralmente, a parte mais bonita. - Ok, vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Mas acho um pouco difícil, já que o meu queixo foi ao chão, literalmente e as minhas bochechas conseguiram superar a cor dos meus cabelos.

-Então, vamos continuar olhando o seu lindo caderninho? - Abaixei ainda mais a cabeça, folheando aleatoriamente o caderno, tentando fugir do olhar dele, o que estava muito difícil, já que ele abaixou ainda mais a cabeça pra me encarar. – Ei, o que temos aqui! – Isso; mudar de assunto. Achei uma folha arrancada muito maltratada, que pelo jeito já foi muito manuseada, dobrada em quatro, no final do caderno. Ao abrir aquela folha eu tive total e absoluta certeza que estranho era o menor adjetivo para caracterizar o dia de hoje.

O que eu vi foi claro e simples: eu. Meu rosto, desenhado com lápis normal, sem cor, apenas com um feitiço, como se estivesse ventando no desenho. O desenho estava muito bem trabalhado, com vários detalhes, da pintinha no canto do olho aos fios soltos no cabelo. Meu rosto estava um pouco de lado, apoiado pela mão direita, com os dedos levemente dobrados, com o cabelo todo jogado para a esquerda, mas, como a minha franja é repicada, algumas mechas balançavam ao vento, por cima do meu rosto, pelo lado direito. Nos meus lábios tinha um sorriso, um sorriso simples, alegre, sincero, sem mostrar os dentes. Meus grandes olhos pareciam mostrar a sua cor, de tão expressivos; piscavam, às vezes, desviando os fios que eram atormentados pelo vento.

Olhei para James, bestificada. O que era aquilo? Meu coração estava pior do que a torcida inteira na Grifinória em dia de jogo.

- James... O que significa isso? - Ele havia sentado na grama. Com um joelho dobrado para cima, ele havia apoiado o rosto, e me observava, enquanto as mãos arrancavam, sem pena, a grama no chão.

- Bem... Foi um desenho que eu fiz... - Oh, jura?Agora ele havia abaixado a cabeça, e encarava a grama. - Um dia desses, quando eu não tinha o que fazer...

- Você fez como? Eu nunca posei para você fazer.

- Bem... De memória, apenas me lembrando de você. - Ele levantou o rosto e me olhou. Engoli seco. Ele estendeu uma mão, e ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo. - Pode jogar fora, se você não gostou. Prometo nunca mais fazer outro sem a sua permissão.

- Não, não tem problema, é... Lindo. Apenas é estranho, você lembrar...

- De tantos detalhes?- Ele completou meu pensamento. - É, eu lembro, até bastante, de todos os seus detalhes. Lembro demais, até. - Ficamos nos encarando sabe Merlin quanto tempo. Pareceram eternidades dentro de segundos. Eu encarava, intrigada, o menino, tentando entender o que passava naquela cabeça marota.

- Ei! James, Lílian, será que vocês podem vir aqui, me dar uma mãozinha com essas caixas? - Hagrid interrompeu o momento, enquanto passava atulhado de caixas de todos os tamanhos. - Espero não estar atrapalhando nada...

- Claro Hagrid... Vamos? - James respondeu, e se levantou. E lá fomos nós.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Simm! o capitulo ficou grandão, enorme!_

_Cara, não me perguntem como eu consegui fase esse capitulo em tão pouco tempo, eu tambem não saberia te responder. Ainda mais no meio de tantas provas, trabalhos, etc etc etc... já vou atá avisando que o proximo capito vai demora mais, não um mês, mais não sai em 5 dias! acho que um umas duas semanas sem falta eu posto. se eu arrumar tempo pra escrver, mais td bem, eu tento ao máximo. APROPOSITO as reviews foram o principal motivo do capitulo ter saido tão rápido:D_

_° jehssik, DeH, Beatriz, Washed Soul, Lilian Evans Higurashi, Cissy Belly Black e M.Pads: MUIIIIITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! amei de paixão! quase dançei a macarena quando eu vi esse montão de review de genete nova! \0/_

_Toda vez que eu escrevo um capitulo eu acho uma porcaria, mais ai chegam as reviews e eu nem acho tão ruim, acho até divertidos. Esse ai ficou sei lá, meio diferente. O desenho da Lilian eu imaginei que ele tivesse feito dps d ter tomado um fora e estivesse muiti triste, sei lá, ou muito foliz, alguma coisa so genero, em algumomento em que ele não etivesse parando de pensar nela. E ah, o James mais sensivel, poxa todo mundo é sensivel, cada um do seu jeito mais é! Com nosso lindo Romeu não seria diferenete afina._

_Bem queridas eu se fosse a Lili tambem ficaria com os dois James, mais coitada, não sabe nem o que fazer com um; imagina dois! E NÃO fiquem com raiva do coitado da Hagrid, se eu não enfiasse ele ai a fic ficaria enorme, pq toda vez que eu planejava o capitulo de um jeito surgiam mais e mais idéias, ai eu ia escrevendo e escrevedo e o negociu não acabava nunca.O capitulo não era pra acabar ai, mais..._

_Ok, já felei de mais da conta...mandem review! _

_bitoquinhas e até breve!_


	4. Sustos

CAPITULO 4 - Sustos

James Potter. Deus grego? Um Apolo melhorado? A perfeição da perfeição? Não. É exagero meu. Ele é bonito, isso não há como discutir, muitas pessoas – _muit**a**s _- concordam, mas _existem_ pessoas mais bonitas do que ele. Só que, para mim, ele é isso tudo e muito mais. Não consigo vê-lo de outra forma e não adianta que eu não consigo mudar esse pensamento tão... Tão... Parado, parecendo um burro empacado que não quer ver que a maçã do lado é mais vermelha. Compare-o com quem quer que seja que, para mim, ele será o mais bonito de longe.

James tem a pele branca, mas não é "branca – branca" como a minha, quase transparente. É branca saudável, queimada de sol, como se todo dia ele fosse a praia pegar uma corzinha. Mas não moreno, branco bronzeado. O corpo é uma belezoca, chuchú beleza, uma maravilha. Ele TEM corpo. Não é um mamute ambulante de músculos, mas tem a barriga, ou a falta dela, bem definidinha - coisa que eu já tive oportunidade de ver inúmeras vezes, quando ele voltava do treino de Quadribol com calor, _que calor_. Tem uns bracinhos que, meu Deus, são uma obra divina, e umas pernas que não estão no gibi. Bem aí você me fala que o que eu falei ali em cima é mentira. Não existem pessoas mais bonitas do que ele.

Não, eu não menti. Apesar de todas essas qualidades físicas, ele também tem seus pequenos defeitos. Os cabelos nunca, _NUNCA, _ficam de uma forma apresentável, é uma bagunça completa. Geralmente, as pessoas tem um padrão em que o cabelo cresce. Ele não, o cabelo nasce para todos os lados e para todas as direções possíveis. E ele tem a capacidade de conseguir bagunçá-los ainda mais. É cada doido com a sua mania. O nariz não é pequeno. NÃO, ele não é narigudo, de jeito nenhum, mas também não é o que podemos de chamar de um nariz perfeito. Ele usa óculos. Fica lindo sem, mas tem que ficar 25 horas por dia com eles no rosto, aí estraga a sintonia. Se bem que ele, sem os óculos, fica parecendo um cegueta, então, melhor com eles, mesmo. É, essa mescla de defeitos e qualidades que o faz único. O meu eterno e impossível James Potter.

você não sai da minha cabeça

e minha mente voa

você não sai, não sai, não sai...

- Tchau menina Lílian, tchau James! Boa noite para vocês, e obrigada pela ajuda! - Depois de horas, anos, séculos, eternidades inteiras, multiplicada por um milhão, terminamos com as caixas do Hagrid. Não eram apenas umas caixinhas, era muitas e muitas e muitas caixas, de todos os tamanhos, imagináveis ou não. Alimento para os animais da aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Que animais são esses? Aquela quantidade daria para alimentar a Floresta Proibida inteira durante uma semana! E sobraria. Colocamos caixinhas aqui e acolá, de um lado e de outro, fizemos uma pilha enorme. Tivemos que levar, da entrada da escola, até atrás da cabana do Hagrid. No final, como _recompensa,_ o Hagrid nos ofereceu seus maravilhosos biscoitos, que acabavam de sair do forno. Eles são até gostosos, se você for um gigante e conseguir mordê-los, pois pedra é muito macia perto deles. Comemos (ou fingimos que comemos) os biscoitos e conversamos muito. Quando nos demos conta, já era tarde da noite, e teríamos que voltar para escola.

- Eca... Vou acabar perdendo os dentes assim. - James resmungou, jogou no lago o biscoito que estava na mão, e, depois, esvaziou os bolsos. Ficamos vendo os biscoitos afundarem, lentamente, até a água ficar paradinha. - Como você consegue comer isso? - Eu ainda estava comendo o meu. Bem eu estava roendo, e por acaso descobri que eles possuem recheio, de chocolate cremoso. Muito bom, se você conseguir chegar até ele.

- É gostoso. - Ele me olhou com total e absoluta incredulidade.

- Você é maluca, completamente pirada...

- Ei! São gostosos sim. Se chegar no recheio, então, ficam uma maravilha...

- Ah, claro! SE chegar no recheio fica bom, mas, como exatamente você consegue chegar no recheio, eu não faço idéia...

- Roendo, oras! - Ele me encarou, agora mais incrédulo do que antes. - Experimenta.- Ofereci o biscoito a ele, que provou com uma careta, mas, depois, o rosto foi voltando ao normal, até ficar com um sorriso.

- Ei! É bom mesmo! Me dá?

- Não! Esse é meu. Além do mais, eu já to roendo esse há um bom tempo... - Tá bom que ele é gostoso e tudo de bom, mas daí a eu dar o meu biscoitinho de tão boa vontade já 'tá querendo demais. Meti a mão nos bolsos do meu casaco, peguei um, e dei para ele. - Toma, pode começar a roer, boa sorte!

Ficamos roendo os biscoitos por um bom tempo, até chegarmos a um corredor com uma grande janela. Joguei meu biscoito por ela, já estava ficando enjoativo. James me lançou outro olhar descrente.

- Por que você jogou fora?- Ele se espichou pela janela para procurar o biscoito. Não sei o que adiantaria, já que o biscoita já havia caído.

- Enjoei...

- Por que você não me deu?

- Como é que eu ia saber que você queria um biscoito babado? Além do que você já está com um praticamente inteiro na mão.

- Quanto a isso, não se preocupe, cabe sempre mais alguma coisa no meu estômago. E o que você fez foi um desperdício de comida. Isso não se faz. Não, não. Ai que feio... - Agora ele falava como se fosse minha mãe e eu uma criançinha de 3 anos. Ah, qual é! Fechei a cara e fiz bico.

- Tá bom, na próxima vez que agente for visitar o Hagrid, você pede para ele uma fornada inteira, está bem? Aí você come até ... - Mas aí adivinha quem apareceu? O Pirraça. A sorte definitivamente não está do meu lado hoje.

- Oh. Aluninhos fora da cama, de noite... Que coisa feia... Tsc, tsc... E, o que estavam fazendo fora da cama, só vocês dois, na calada da noite? - Deu uma pirueta no ar e nos olhou de forma maliciosamente suspeita. - O Filch vai adorar saber disso... ALUNOS FAZENDO SAFADE...

- Shhhhhhh! Cala a boca, Pirraça.- James deu um pulo, e fez o Pirraça calar a boca. Por enquanto.

- Então vocês admitem que estavam fazendo coisas que não deveriam?

-Sim, nós admitimos. - Lancei um olhar a James, que me olhou curioso. Afinal, quem sabe, se a gente não responder logo o que ele quer, ele não larga do nosso pé?

- Ah... Quem diria, Srta. Evans, uma monitora fazendo isso? As aparências enganam, uma menininha tão... - Mais Pirraça não chegou a completar a frase. Em uma das inúmeras piruetas que ele estava dando enquanto falava, ele parou abruptamente, de costa para a gente. - Mas... O q-que... Como... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FANTASMASSSSSS MALUCOSSS! - E saiu voando como uma bala pelo corredor, berrando como um maluco. Ainda olhando para um Pirraça alucinado, voando pelo corredor, surgiu-me a brilhante idéia de descobrir o motivo de tê-lo assustado, afinal estávamos falando do Pirraça. E qual foi a minha surpresa ao constatar que o susto havia sido provocado pelo James da Fitinha Preta, que olhava abismado o nada, sem entender patavinas. A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi gargalhar. Gargalhei, gargalhei tanto que caí no chão, o que foi seguido pelo James da Fitinha Branca e logo depois pelo outro James.

- Gente, não é por nada não, mas, fazer uma suruba no meio do corredor não é muito indicado. Crianças inocentes podem passar e ver coisas que não deveriam. - Sirius havia chegado, com Remo, pelo corredor no qual o James da Fitinha Preta havia chegado, e, ao dizer isso, fez uma cara com um misto de incredulidade e confusão. E, por incrível que pareça, apesar do comentário ter sido totalmente sem graça, eu ri mais ainda. Quando conseguimos parar, Remo me ajudou a levantar e começamos a explicar o que havia acontecido.

- ... Então o Pirraça deu uma cambalhota e me viu, aí fugiu correndo, assustado.- Agora quem ria eram os dois.

- Mas, então, por que você estava andando separado deles, agora? - James da Fitinha branca perguntou ao James da Fitinha Preta, que tentou desconversar, achando muito interessante o besouro que estava na janela, banhado pelo luar.- O que aconteceu.?

- Eu explico! – Sirius, sempre tão solícito. Lá vem bomba. – Seguinte... Estávamos nós, eu e Pontas, indo buscar nosso querido Aluado que estava em um encontro, digamos, _intimo, _em um corredor aqui perto. Então, quando chegamos, surgiu o assunto sobre o que vocês dois estariam fazendo. Aí nosso querido James viu os dois, se beijando, aí começou a pensar em caraminholas, incentivadas por mim, claro. Bem, aí ele ficou nervosinho e saiu pisando firme corredor afora...

- E né, então... - Fique muito, mas muito, sem graça e não sei por que, diabos, alguma coisa se remexeu na minha barriga, muito desconfortavelmente. Ao contrário do James de Fitinha Branca, que caiu na gargalhada. Já o outro James, eu tive a impressão que, internamente, ele estava querendo esfolar o Sirius vivo. Ele olhou pra minha cara, receoso, como se pedisse desculpas por ter aquele pensamento. Sorri sem graça. Mudar de assunto... RÁPIDO!

- Mas, heim... Cadê o Pedrinho? - Grande James da Fitinha Branca! Que memória magnífica! Bem lembrado, não me lembro de ter visto o Pedro hoje.

- Ele resolveu encarar umas garotas da Sonserina, sem a nossa companhia, e acabou na Ala Hospitalar. Pelo jeito que ele estava, só deve sair na próxima semana, isso com boa vontade, porque o negócio não tava bonito, não... - Eu e James da Fitinha Branca fizemos uma careta. Coitado do Pedro, acha que consegue se virar sem os outros três... Ele não é um completo ignorante, mas não tem talento sobrando, pelo contrario, às vezes até falta.

- Ugh... Coitado...- James da Fitinha Branca resmungou, no meio da careta.- Depois agente faz uma visitinha para ele. - Bem, tá muito bom mas será que agente poderia ir embora? Eu estou com frio!

- Sim, sim, vamos. Vamos, Lílian, eu te esquento... - O outro James, o da Fitinha Preta, me pegou pelos ombros, e fomos caminhando pelo corredor.

- Opa! Ela não está com frio! Pode ir tirando essas patas imundas daí... - Gargalhei. Ninguém merece essa pessoa em dobro.

- Quem disse que ela não está com frio? E as "patas imundas" são idênticas às suas, seu cervo safado e exclusivista...

- Será que se eu bater em mim mesmo eu vou sentir alguma coisa depois?

- Não sei... Vai lá tentar.- Grande Sirius.

E eu hei de reconquistar  
Teu coração durão demais  
Que não quis pagar pra ver  
Nem dar o braço a torcer

Chegamos no Salão Comunal, totalmente deserto e muito silencioso. Haaa, que aconchego! O cansaço do dia foi se acumulando nas minhas costa e, só então, eu pude perceber o quanto o dia fora longo. Nos sentamos nas poltronas mais confortáveis que já existiram, que nesse momento não estavam sendo disputadas à tapa, o que acontece todo santo dia. Principalmente por mim. Sentei em um sofá com dois lugares com o James da Fitinha Branca do meu lado, depois de muita discussão com o James da Fitinha Preta, pois, segundo ele, o outro "eu" dele já havia vindo comigo pelo caminho. Pensei em avisar que ele já havia ficado o dia inteiro comigo, mais achei mais saudável manter as coisas como estavam. Eles começaram a contar sobre o dia dos marotos. O sono começou a se apoderar de mim. Nessas horas eu pareço criança: quando eu estou com sono, não existe ninguém que consiga me manter acordada. Eu durmo em qualquer lugar, até em pé. Encostei a cabeça no ombro do James, e senti seu perfume, agora muito fraco, misturado com seu cheiro. Relaxei e tentei ouvir a conversa.

- ... Aí nós fomos à Ala Norte, ver o que eles estavam fazendo...

- ... Por quê? Vocês... - Agora eu só conseguia pescar as frases no ar, sem entender nada.

- ... Aí eu e ela fomos à casa do Hagrid...

Bem, aí eu dormi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei no outro dia, na minha cama, totalmente desorientada. Se perguntassem meu nome eu não seria capaz de saber. Abri os olhos. _Que linda manhã... _Me espreguicei, percebi que estava de pijama. Gozado, pensava que tinha ido dormir, por algum motivo, de roupa... Touchè! De repente, a sanidade me atingiu com toda a força. As lembranças do dia anterior caíram com um baque, em cima de mim. James. Dois James. Fitinhas. Desenho. Casa do Hagrid... _Meu Deus..._ Depois de recobrada a consciência, a primeira coisa que me veio à mente foi: como, diabos, eu fui ficar vestida de pijama, se eu havia dormido no sofá ao lado do James de rou... Oh não... Isso não! Definitivamente não...

- Socorro... – Resmunguei, e me levantei da cama, procurando manter a calma.

- Lílian?- Hillary, minha colega de quarto, enfiou a cabeça no quarto, pela porta do banheiro. O dormitório estava vazio. As coisas a cada momento faziam menos sentido para mim. Em pleno domingo, ninguém no dormitório...? - Bom dia! As meninas foram à Hogsmeade. O diretor concedeu mais um dia para agente ir lá , parece que vai ter um festival lá hoje, alguma coisa do gênero...Vamos?

- Ahn, não, obrigada, não posso. Deveres da monitoria, sabe...- Ela me olhou, intrigada. Desconversei, afinal, não podia entrar em detalhes. – Hillary, por caso você sabe como eu vim parar aqui no meu quarto e fui dormir de pijama?

- Você não lembra? Por acaso sei, sim... - Fechei os olhos, esperando a bomba.- Os meninos te trouxeram ontem para o quarto, eu não faço idéia como. Por acaso eu estava acordada, lendo, e ajudei a colocar você na cama, mais aí você resmungou que só dormia de pijama...

- E os meninos viram isso? - Me alarmei. Além de ter dormido em cima do James, dei piti sonâmbula e me vesti na frente dele? Acho que vou me afogar no vaso.

- Não! Eu os expulsei do quarto antes que você tirasse a blusa... Eles não ficaram muito felizes, não, mas... - Acho que vou canonizar essa menina! Ela é uma santa! – Bem, deixe-me ir, tem gente me esperando lá embaixo... Tchauzinho!

Fiquei sentada, incrédula, na minha cama. Não sabia se gritava ou ria. Resolvi ir tomar banho.

Devo ter ficado umas três horas no banho, esqueci da vida. Cantarolei à vontade, tentando adiar ao máximo a minha volta ao mundo real. Troquei de roupa, e, estava secando o cabelo com a toalha, pensado que diabos eu iria fazer hoje com aquela praga maravilhosamente...

- LÍLIAN!

- Lílian! Lily! - Tem alguém gritando ou é impressão minha? Desculpe, tem alguém se matando lá em baixo, com certeza. Afinal, esses berros desesperados estão vindo de algum lugar. Desci correndo as escadas, pensando que havia acontecia algo grave, com a toalha caindo da cabeça, descalço, com a roupa toda desarrumada. Coitada de mim... Tão inocente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sim sim! HOje eu irei respondre as reviwes! ( sempre quis fazer isso!) lol_

_**M.Pads**: se existessem mais James desses no mundo ai ñão seria mundo, serio o paraiso! Q bom q vc gosto do capitulo! Ah, tive q parar ai se não o capitulo não acabava! _

_**jehssik: **a beta quÊrida! tambem acho q um James sensivel é Mais-Que-Tudo-de-bom! ( suspiro) brigada, brigada, brigada por tudo!_

_**Gra Evans: **Coitado do Hagrid, ele é só um gigante atrapalhado! sin todas queremos um James assim! Lilian sortuda de uma figa:D_

_**Kika de Apus:** HAAAAA! q bom! amo q vc tenha amado! _

**Beatriz:** _nossa!1 muuuuuuuito abrigado pelos elogios, mesmo eu achando q sejam exagero, massss...BRIGADAA!_

_ Muuuuuuuito abrigada pelas reviews! amei de paixãoooo cada uma delas! e qlqr uma q deixa d comentar eu sinto falta!pode ter certeza absoluta! vcs são importantes para a fic! não me deixem desanimar por favor!_

_ mui bien.. esse capitulo não tá muto romantico como o anterior não... mais no proximo vai estar melhorzinhos, as idéias já pipocam na minha cabeça! mts mts!_

_ ok acabo o falatório... POR FAVORR cliqueno no botão roxo daki de baixo. ele não morde, não é prejudicial, não vicia ( infelizmente) e deixa uma autora quicando na cadeira!_

_beijossss até a proxima!_


	5. Lágrimas

Capitulo 5 - Lágrimas

Quando cheguei ao Salão Comunal, estava arfando pela correria. Olhei para cima, a porta do meu dormitório acabava de se fechar. Eu consegui bater o recorde da velocidade da luz descendo cinqüenta degraus em meio segundo. Acho que eu já comecei o dia meio agitada... _Meio? _Ok, respira, inspira... Isso, calma. Respirei e olhei para baixo: a minha mini-saia jeans havia saído do lugar, ficando toda torta, e minha blusa toda amassada por causa da corrida, meu cabelo todo molhado, que eu estava secando, parecendo mais a Medusa. Realmente, o dia não está pra mim. Agora controle a situação. Olhei em volta, e pude constatar que a gritaria vinha, nada mais nada menos, que dos Marotos, os quais me olhavam, abobalhados. A incredulidade despencou com força em minha cabeça, assim como a raiva e a idiotice.

- Lily, tudo bem?- Perguntou, meio incerto, um dos James, que vestia uma blusa verde escura.- Você está... Vermelha. - Que delicadeza, ele realmente sabe como piorar as coisas. Fechei a cara.

- Que foi?- Falei, mal-humorada. Encarei os quatro: Sirius, Remo, e os dois James, que, a essa altura, eu não sabia qual fita era cada um. Realmente esse final de semana não está me parecendo muito promissor. Eles olharam, com cara de assustados, um para o outro, arrumando um jeito de ajeitar a situação; porque eles sabem que, quando eu estou brava, a situação não fica legal. Nem um pouco legal. Principalmente com o James.

- Lilianzinha, meu amor! - Os dois James vieram em minha direção, com a mesma brilhante idéia de me cumprimentar com um abração bem apertado. O problema é que nenhum dois contava que o outro também fosse dar o abraço.Grande idéia. O coitado do meu pé, descalço, que sofreu. Lacrimejei.

- Ai... Meu pezinho... - Me curvei e apertei meus dedinhos, tentado minimizar a dor. Sentei no degrau da escada, enquanto os James faziam cara de cachorro que quebrou o pote. Meus olhos agora escorriam lágrimas, afinal, dois pisões em cima do meu pezinho dói! Dói muuuito!

- Foi você! - Os dois falaram juntos. - Foi ele! - Ah, eu mereço? Além de eles terem quebrado meu pezinho, agora vão discutir quem foi o culpado. Ah, faça-me o favor! Agora sim eu estava vermelha, de raiva. - Ah, nem vem, foi o seu pé que...

- Dá pra vocês dois pararem? Não estão vendo que machucaram a menina? – Remo, O salvador, que olhava, incrédulo, resolveu intervir na briga das duas crianças, que não paravam de resmungar um para o outro. Aí eles resolveram ir ver como eu estava. Às vezes essa consideração do James me irrita. Dobrado, então... Sabe, perguntar se eu não morri não custa nada.

- Cadê? Deixe-me ver seu pé. - Um dos dois James, o de camisa branca, se sentou no chão e pegou no meu pé, enquanto o outro pegava minha toalha, que havia caído no chão, e me entregava quando sentou do meu lado. – Dói? - Ele foi massageando meu pé em vários pontos, perguntando se doía. Meu stress foi se dissolvendo, assim como a dor no meu pé. O outro me enlaçou pelo ombro, e dava opinião, de vez em quando, na massagem do outro. Sirius e Remo, bem... Não tinha a mínima idéia do que eles estavam fazendo. Afinal, não fazia diferença.

- Tadinha da Lílian, veio socorrer os necessitados e acabou dodói... – Agora, o James que estava, _literalmente_, aos meus pés, falava com eles como se fosse uma criança. E qual foi a minha surpresa quando ele começou a depositar beijinhos por todo o meu pé, antes dolorido. - Tadinha, nunca... Mais... Eu... Vou... Pisar... Nos... Lindos... Pezinhos... Dela... Nunca... - Se eu dissesse que não estava gostando seria uma mentira enormemente grande, mas alguma coisa estava errada. Sabe, é desconfortável seu estômago resolver fazer uma festa de elefantes e sua pele arrepiar a cada beijo. Mas é possível se acostumar com isso. M_uito possível_.

- James... - Procurei minha voz em algum lugar muito escondido do meu corpo e tentei chamar, em vão, o maroto beijoqueiro da minha frente. Tive a ligeira impressão que a visão dele em relação às minhas pernas estava privilegiada demais. Mas só uma impressão. Nada que atrapalhasse o momento.

- Ô Eu, você, James... JAMES, CACETE! - O James que estava ao meu lado se estressou com o ato de sua copia. Até eu me assustei. O que estava no chão deu um pulo, largando meu pé, que bateu no chão, dando um espasmo de dor. Me esforcei ao máximo para não reclamar. Ciúme não é uma coisa muito saudável.

- Enfim... - Me levantei, tentando disfarçar o que havia acontecido. Não sei por que, mas fiquei um pouco sem graça. - O que vocês queriam comigo?

- Ah... O que nós vamos fazer hoje?- Sirius me respondeu com uma cara de sonso fingido, mas que era de verdade. É, eu devo ter colado chiclete no sapato de Deus, em outra encarnação. Não é possível! O que, diabos, eu fiz para merecer isso?

- Vocês fizeram essa confusão toda por causa... Disso? - Eu era a incredulidade em pessoa. - Não podiam ter esperado eu acordar, não?

- Bem... É que... - Remo respondeu, dando um passo para trás, sendo seguido pelos outros. Eles já previam que eu ia dar um piti _daqueles_. Respirei e inspirei umas trocentas vezes.

- Vocês é que sabem. Vou terminar de me arrumar e desço... – Respondi, sorrindo calmamente, e subi para o dormitório, não sem antes ver quatro expressões de total, absoluta e completa incredulidade. Tenho uma ligeira impressão que eu não sou a pessoa mais previsível do mundo... Mas é só uma impressão.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Depois de toda essa confusão, consegui finalmente pentear meu cabelo, ajeitar minha roupa, e catar um casaco de moleton qualquer, com zíper na frente. Bem, não foi bem assim... Eu fiquei um certo tempinho me arrumando. Sabe, quando se está junto dos Marotos, não convém andar muito desarrumada, principalmente quando um deles está em dobro. Não que isso influencie na minha roupa, _de jeito nenhum._ Apenas me lembra que eu tenho roupas muito bonitas sem usar, nada mais. Nada relevante. Coloquei um tênis, claro. Depois do delicado pisão dos James, meus pezinhos nunca mais ficam desprotegidos na presença deles. Ah, e eu peguei um livro, afinal, nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer. Enfiei-o no bolso do casaco magicamente aumentado.

(paft, paft, paft, puft, paft, puft, puft)

- Que eu saiba, aqui em Hogwarts não existe jardim de infância, não... Acho que vocês erraram de castelo. - Encontrei os quatro muito entretidos em uma guerra de espadas, sendo usadas como espadas as vassouras. Bem, ótima idéia, voar... Maravilhosa. Acho que vou voltar para a cama.

- Heim? - Revirei os olhos. Como o Sirius pode ser ignorante, às vezes. De vez em quando, com muita freqüência. Bem, sempre. Os outros riram quando ele virou para falar comigo e foi atingido por uma vassourada do James-de-camisa-branca, no ombro.

- Esquece. E aí, vamos?

Passamos na cozinha e pegamos alguma coisa para comer: eu peguei uma maçã e, os meninos, um enorme pedaço de bolo para cada um. Fomos caminhando, comendo, para o campo de Quadribol. Fui andando mais devagar, olhando o nada, e acabei ficando para trás. Os meninos iam na minha frente, discutindo alguma coisa, muito empolgados. Os James andavam um ao lado do outro, ouvindo muito atentamente o Sirius falar alguma coisa enquanto comiam o bolo. Logo depois, balançaram a cabeça, afirmativamente, com muito entusiasmo. Ri.

And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes of you

As pessoas dizem que o Sirius é mais bonito que o James, porque ele tem os cabelos mais bonitos, os olhos cinza, a pele muito morena e um corpo M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O. Eu também acho ele bonito. Mas o James tem um quê de especial pra mim. Não adianta, olhando os dois assim, andando um ao lado do outro, o James me chama mil vezes mais atenção. E não é porque ele está em dobro.

Depois de muita discussão, convenci os meninos de que eu não iria jogar com eles - eu estava de saia, iria faltar um, etc - e fui me sentar na arquibancada, na parte mais alta, que possuía uma tapagem para o sol._ Isso é que é vida... Livro, sombra, e visão perfeita..._ Abri o livro e comecei a ler. Fique lá, lendo, durante um bom tempo, me desligando do mundo enquanto entrava na emocionante história do livro, quando, finalmente, a mocinha ficava com o mocinho...

"... Suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas nuas, enquanto a outra buscava seu rosto, intensificando o beijo. Passou o braço pela cintura quando..."

- Lily, você está lendo o Kama Sutra?- Quiquei da cadeira. O James-de-camisa-branca pairava no ar sobre a vassoura, lendo o livro por cima do meu ombro. Sabe-se lá há quanto tempo ele estava aí. E justamente na hora H do livro o James me interrompe. É brincadeira?

- Não! – Respondi, indignada. - É um romance policial! Só um pouco mais apimentado...

- _Um pouco mais?_ - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, me olhando intrigado e interrogativamente.

- É, um pouco mais! – Respondi, revoltada.

- O que é um pouco mais? - Remo havia se juntado a nós, sendo seguido por Sirius e o outro James. E já estavam muito suados. _Muito suados_.

- A Lily está lendo um livro pornô.

- Mentira! É um romance policial. – Murmurei, entre dentes, querendo matar o James. Será que se ele cair da vassoura o tombo vai ser muito grande? Tomara.

- Deixa eu ver... - Remo pegou o livro da minha mão e começou a ler, juntamente com o outro James e o Sirius, que liam por cima do ombro do maroto. Revoltada e cheia de raiva, me levantei e fui olhar o campo de Quadribol, andando pelas cadeiras. - É só um pouco mais apimentado. - Os dois James e o Sirius levantaram as sobrancelhas, surpresos. Sorri, triunfante. - Pelo visto vocês nunca leram um livro pornô de verdade... Se é que vocês já leram algum livro...

- O quê? Você já leu?- Sirius perguntou, interessado, pegando o livro da mão do maroto e enfiando a cara nele, juntamente com o James-de-camisa-verde.

- Claro. - Respondeu o outro, como se lesse todo dia um livro pornô. Até eu me surpreendi. Bem, afinal, são os Marotos.

- Aluado, querido, vai fazer uma visitinha à sua estante de livros quando chegarmos no castelo...

Gargalhei. Como esses meninos conseguem ser tão bocós? Parecem adolescentes com os hormônios à flor da pele! Bem, pensando bem, eles _são_ adolescentes com os hormônios à flor da pele. Mas já deveriam ter passado dessa fase, não? Enquanto os três discutiam sobre os livros pornôs do Remo, o outro James, que me deu um susto, veio voando na minha direção.

- E aí, vamos dar uma voltinha?

- Voltinha? Aonde?

- Na vassoura?- Ahhhhhh... A minha ignorância consegue se superar.

- Não. Você é muito gentil, obrigada. - Sorri e me sentei. Bem, agora você se pergunta se eu sou demente, retardada ou alguma coisa do tipo. Eu não sou, ou espero que não seja. Afinal, James Potter, _O Potter_, gostosinho, cheirosinho – quase – te chamando para dar uma volta... Só os dois em uma vassoura... O que mais alguém iria querer da vida? Mas a questão não está na pessoa que iria me acompanhar, e, sim, no meio de transporte que iríamos utilizar. Sabe, não sou muito fã de lugares muito altos. Não são seguros. Você sabia que dez por cento dos acidentes aéreos mágicos, entre tapetes, dragões, hipogrifos, etc, é causado por vassouras? Imagine se eu estivesse entre esses dez por cento? Afinal, o James pode ter sido considerado o melhor voador nos últimos três anos, mas sempre pode ocorrer um problema.

- Ah, qual é, Lílian? Vamos! É só uma voltinha... Vai me dizer que você está com medo? -Ele me puxou em sua direção, me fazendo sentar na vassoura. Dei um sorriso muito sem graça, tentando disfarçar que eu realmente _estava_ com medo. Tentei me desvencilhar dos braços dele, mas não consegui.

- James, me larga... - O pânico surgiu na minha voz, e ele não percebeu.

- Calma, Lily, é só uma voltinha... - E deu impulso para voar.

Fobia: terror, medo; medo mórbido. A fobia caracteriza-se pelo pavor desmedido de quem a tem, que mesmo sabendo do caráter ridículo ou inofensivo de seus medos, não consegue controlar-se.

Bem, eu tenho fobia. De altura. Desde a minha primeira aula da vôo eu tenho pânico, pavor, medo, terror de vassoura. Ou de qualquer coisa que saia trinta centímetros do chão. E, naquele momento em que o James deu impulso, vi que morreria no próximo segundo, caindo estatelada no chão, parecendo uma abóbora pisoteada. O que, logicamente, não aconteceu, mas a lógica era a última coisa na qual eu pensava. Me agarrei na blusa do James, enfiando a cabeça em seu pescoço para não ver nada. Estaria tudo muito maravilhoso, se minhas pernas não parecessem gelatina, e meu coração não estivesse próximo de um infarto.

- James... Pára... - Consegui murmurar, muitíssimo baixo, parecendo uma criança com medo do monstro do armário, fazendo a única coisa que eu não queria, em hipótese alguma, fazer na frente dele: lágrimas pularam dos meus olhos, me fazendo sentir mais ridícula ainda, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. As lágrimas saltitantes começaram a molhar a camisa do James enquanto eu tentava, inutilmente, segurar os soluços.

- Lílian...? Meu Deus! - Ele tentou se afastar de mim, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Coisa que não conseguiu, já que eu estava, literalmente, agarrada nele. Ele pôde ver o suficiente para descobrir que o vôo não estava tão agradável assim. Virou a vassoura e pousou em uma arquibancada. Tão logo pus os pés no chão, saí da vassoura, e fui me sentar em uma cadeira. Agora as lágrimas pareciam mais uma cachoeira do que um simples choro, em si. Queria ser um avestruz, nessas horas, para poder enfiar a cabeça num buraco e nunca mais tirar.

- Lily, o que houve? - Pacientemente como se eu fosse uma criança, ele me abraçou, e me acalmou. Agora eu já conseguia controlar as lágrimas, e havia parado de fungar e soluçar.

- Na-nada. - Tentei esboçar um sorriso, sem total sucesso.

- Ah, sim, claro... E eu sou o marido da Lula Gigante, você não sabia? - Sorri. E funguei. Será que isso não vai parar, não? Já está ridículo.

- Eu só acho desconfortável voar... Nada mais... - Olhei para os meus pés. A última coisa que eu queria é que ele me achasse fraca. Eu não sou fraca. Nunca fui. Principalmente com _ele_. Levantei o olhar e encarei, por um breve instante, os olhos castanhos, que me observavam, mas logo voltei para os meus lindos tênis.

- Ah... Você tem medo de altura? - Um misto de compreensão e alívio se passou na voz dele.

- Fobia. - Corrigi. Medo é uma coisa, você consegue suportar. Fobia não, é mais traumático.

- Ah, sim, claro. Sabe, eu também tenho uma fobia... - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar. - De formigas. - Gargalhei. Somente o James para me fazer rir, em uma hora dessas.

- Ei, não ria! - Ele tentou fazer casa de sério, sem sucesso. Eu conseguia ver o sorriso escondido. - São bichos nojentos, andando com aquelas patas enormes... Me dão arrepios... - E olhou o nada, fazendo cara de quem sabe das coisas. Nesse momento os outros três, que estavam em outra arquibancada, vieram voando em nossa direção, com expressões bastante intrigadas. Por que será?

- Quem morreu? – Sirius, ao ver meus olhos vermelhos, perguntou. Quanta delicadeza junta!

- A Lily tem fobia de altura. – Safado. Não é segredo, mas não precisa espalhar, também!

- E ele de formigas. – Sorri, vitoriosa, enquanto os outros três riam. Olhei para a cara do James, que sorria, conformado com a brincadeira, como se tivesse feito uma boa ação. Como alguém pode ser tão tudo?

Eu não sei o que faço  
Pra essa mulher eu conquistar.  
Por que ela é linda,  
Muito mais do que linda,  
Very, very beautiful!  
Você me deixa doidão!

Os estômagos já estavam roncando quando decidimos ir almoçar. Após eu ter me acalmado, todos, sem exceções, desceram comigo pelas escadas, e fomos rumo ao castelo. No caminho, os meninos estavam com muito calor, e tiveram a brilhante idéia de tirar a camisa. Simples, não? E, ainda por cima, me pediram para segurar as vassouras, enquanto o faziam. Que vida difícil... Coloquei-as no chão e as apoiei com uma mão, enquanto olhava para o outro lado. Nunca havia percebido como o nada é bonito. Senti as vassouras sendo tiradas das minhas mãos. Na hora em que eu me virei, o James-agora-Sem-Camisa-Branca veio pegar a vassoura dele.

- Dá licença... - Mas pelo lado exatamente oposto em que estava a vassoura, se esticando por cima de mim para pegá-la, com _aquele_ peitoral, e me olhando de esguelha. Bem, aí ninguém resiste. Fechei a boca, antes que ele percebesse o efeito que estava provocando em mim, e olhei para o céu. Ele foi andando em direção ao Sirius, que andava mais à frente.

Fomos almoçar na cozinha. Ficamos lá um bom tempo, conversando mais do que comendo. Depois, resolvemos voltar aos dormitórios, para os meninos tomarem um belo banho. Tenho que ressaltar que eles _ainda_ estavam sem camisa.

- Ai, ai... - O James-agora-Sem-Camisa-Verde-Escura suspirou, e veio andar do meu lado. Ok, eu estou em um harém. Que calor, não?- Estou com uma vontade de beijar na boca... - E olhou diretamente para a minha cara. Encarei ele, tentando assimilar o que eu tinha ouvido. Ele espera que eu faça o quê? Me jogue em cima dele ?Comece a agarrá-lo?

Bem, falta pouco...

- Hunn... É? – Tática número um: fingir de sonsa e desentendida.

- É.Você tem alguma solução, Lily? - E me encarou, com a maior cara de pau do universo. Se olhasse bem, dava pra ver escrito na testa: "Vem logo e me agarra."

- Claro. -Vi um brilho no olhar dele. - A mulherada da escola está toda à disposição. - Dei o sorriso mais sarcástico possível. Tática número dois: contra-atacar.

- Mas eu não quero mais a mulherada... Há muito tempo eu não quero mais...

- Uhun... 'Tá bom... – Além de tudo é um belo mentiroso. Se continuarmos nesse assunto, o tempo vai fechar.

- Verdade. Há muito tempo elas perderam a graça pra mim... - Agora agente estava chegando na escadaria principal. - Apenas uma tem gra...

Mas aí nada mais pôde ser dito. Pelo jeito, o passeio a Hogsmeade era só até o meio dia. _A escola inteira estava no Saguão de Entrada_. Todo mundo parou para nos olhar entrando, e, quando viram os dois James – _sem camisa_, diga-se de passagem –, começaram a gritar. Só me lembro de ver cabeças se amontoando na minha frente, até eu estar bem longe dos dois James.

Sentei nos degraus da escadaria principal, incrédula. Agora eu só tinha uma opção. Esperar.

McGonagall iria me matar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah!Mais uam cap... E lá vamos nois de novo..._

_M.Pads: Reais? Quem derá! DOIS James? Ó Deus...Fico muuuito feliz qeu vc esteja gosotando! " _

_iliana: Que bom!Muito obrigada! Continue acompanhando! _

_Gra Evans: Criança, vc? Bem vinda ao meu mundo! lol Eu tbm levaria os dois James ( qm não?). _

_jehssik: dá proxima vez coloca o nome, heim! demorei pra saca q a review era sua!(eu sei eu so sonsérrima) Haaaa... q bom q vc acha engraçadaaaaa!o.O _

_Bruna: vc não merce ter uma review respondida!pressão pisicológica não valia:° Mentiraaaaaaaaaa...(afinal o q eu eeu estou fazendo...¬¬) q bom q vc gosta malinha da minha vida! _

_Bia: Nãoo! elogios sempre sõ bem vindos! só achei meio exagerado mais... cada louco com a sua mainia! _

_DeH: Brigadaaaa!Brigada mesmoooo!_

_u.u ...esse cap tava pronto ha um bom tempo, maios ai probleminhas probleminhas e não deu pra mandar para beta. prometo me esforçara ao máximo para o proximo sair logo, o que eu esotu achando um pouco dificil, masss...então ai está mais um (belo?) capitulo... espero ansiosamente que gostem! MANDEM REVIEWS!sim, sim! eu fico muuuuuitissomo agradecida e eXtremamente feliz! P _

_já enxi de mais vcs! bitoquinhas... _


	6. Sorte de ter azar

_rá! só não me batam! _

--------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6 - Sorte de ter azar

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_(E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira  
Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar)_

Quanto tempo eu fique sentada naquela _confortabilíssima_ escada, só Deus sabe. O coitado do meu livro teve que pagar pelo meu mau humor repentino. O que, de forma alguma, teve relação com a raiva e o ciúme que resolveram me fazer companhia. Ou aquelas _piranhas_ se esfregando, tocando, falando, rindo com eles. Me incomodando. Ou, então, o fato da McGonagall passar do meu lado, nem um pouquinho feliz, sem nem ouvir a _porra_ da minha explicação. _Puta que pariu_, eu não mereço isso. Sim, eu fico nervosa e falo muito palavrão, principalmente quando eu estou nervosa, brava e estressada. Ou seja, tudo que eu estou agora. _Puta que pariu, puta que pariu, puta que pariu!_ Arghh!

Já tentei ler o bendito livro um milhão de vezes, todas sem sucesso, já que eu me toquei que não conseguiria quando estava lendo o livro de cabeça para baixo, sem perceber. Aí eu fiquei puta da vida, joguei o livro no bolso e bufei irritada, fazendo isso a cada 5 segundos. Irritantemente. Resolvi que a melhor estratégia para conseguir suportar essa situação era olhara para o teto. Simples. Como sempre, eu fugindo dos meus problemas. Ainda me pergunto por que, diabos, o Chapéu Seletor me colocou na Grifinória. Mas... Bem, aí você me pergunta por que, diabos, eu continuo aqui nessa vigília, ou melhor, tortura. Simples, os malditos deveres de monitora. Afinal, eu não quero piorar a raiva que a McGonagall está de mim. Não mesmo.

- Lily... - Dei um pulo e olhei para o lado. Nada. Deve ter sido minha imaginação, ou algum fantasma...

- Lily! - Epa! Calmaê, fantasmas não tem a voz tão conhecia do James.

- James?

- Éééé... Tô na Capa de Invisibilidade. Me tira daqui, AGORA, pelo amor de Deus! - Ele realmente estava nervoso, isso porque a voz dele estava histérica. Então a situação deve estar crítica mesmo. - Cozinha, agora. Já! - Me levantei displicentemente e fui descendo os degraus, com a maior calma do mundo, atenta aos olhares do outro James, que agora era assediado sozinho, sem descanso. Depois que eu passei do segundo corredor, o James-Agora-de-Camisa-Branca surgiu na minha frente, com uma expressão bem assustada. Muito assustada. De mais, até. Fiquei com medo do que aquelas malucas podem ter feito com ele... Melhor nem pensar no assunto.

- Nunca mais me deixe assim sozinho... Nunca, ouviu bem?

- Ah, sim, claro... - Resmunguei mal humorada.

- O que houve, Lily? - Ele reparou nos meus delicados e gentis modos de trasgo. Que tocante! _Hunft... Vai correr atrás delas, vai vai... -_ Eu não tive opção, está bem? Eu não tive como fugir. Só agora no final o Sirius me salvou, indo buscar a capa com a McGonagall. Você pode ter certeza que o último lugar que eu gostaria de estar era lá... - Ele logo acrescentou, como se lesse a minha mente.

- Você não me deve explicações, James. – Mas, mesmo assim, o que ele falou começou a dissipar a minha raiva e angústia. Tentei relaxar. Às vezes eu sou tão ignorante... Às vezes sempre.

- Mas eu gosto de dá-las a você. - Ele retrucou. Agora havíamos chegado à cozinha. Sentamos em uma mesa.

- Está bem... Cada doido com a sua mania. - Dei ombros e minha boca se abriu em um sorriso discreto e relutante. Pedimos a um elfo a comida, pra mim um prato de macarrão, para o James qualquer coisa com muita carne. Homens. Comemos conversando sobre nossas infâncias. A minha, tranqüila, com a minha irmã, até entrar em Hogwarts, pois depois tudo virou um inferno; e a dele, solitária, sem irmãos. Mas, como ele mesmo disse: "com muito carinho e amor dos pais". Acabamos, e, logo depois, um dos milhões de elfos da cozinha surgiu do nada, perguntando o que agente queria de sobremesa. Foi unânime.

- Sunday de frutas vermelhas! - Respondemos os dois juntos. Olhei para cara dele, abismada. Nunca havia visto ninguém que gostasse tanto de Sunday de frutas vermelhas quanto eu. Ele pelo visto também não. Caímos na gargalhada. Nossos Sundays chegaram, e eu salivei. O único problema do Sunday é que tem pedaços de cereja. É, eu sei, sou o único ser do universo que não gosta de cerejas. Então, quando eu como um maravilhoso Sunday, eu separo os pedaços de cereja no canto. Comi, tentando ao máximo disfarçar esse fato, coisa que você pode ter certeza que não aconteceu.

- Você não gosta de cerejas? - Perplexo, o moreno me perguntou. Ainda abobalhado, ele pegou a minha taça, e colocou os pedaços de cereja na taça dele. Nesse momento, eu pude perceber que os pedaços de amora dele também estavam separados. Aí foi a minha vez.

- Você não gosta de amoras? – Sorri, irônica, peguei a taça dele e coloquei os pedaços de amora na minha taça. Era só o que me faltava. Além de tudo, (ok, isso é brega) _a_ _gente se completa_. Lily, esse final de semana está te afetando. _Muito_.

Continuamos comendo, sorrindo um para o outro. Uma sensação estranha se apoderou do meu estômago, e não era fome. Ele ficou sorrindo com aquele sorriso de lado, maroto, que deixa qualquer uma sem ar. Meio de lado, só com o canto da boca, parecendo saber alguma coisa que você não sabe. O que aconteceu comigo, já que eu, principalmente, não sou exceção. Abaixei a cabeça, pra ver se conseguia comer tranqüila. Não consegui, _claro_. Afinal, não se consegue ficar relaxada sentindo que alguém está te observando constantemente. Tratei logo de puxar algum assunto.

- Então... - Comecei, mas a palavra ficou no ar.

- Então você está sem graça e sem assunto. – Sorriu, como quem sabe das coisas. Que absurdo! Eu tinha assunto, só tava demorando um pouquinho para chegar... Um pouquinho muito. Mas, se eu pensar bem, eu _realmente_ não tinha assunto. E eu realmente estava, com certeza, sem graça. Mas como diabos ele sabia? Olhei-o, intrigada.

- Como eu sei? Bem, não é difícil, depois de anos te observando freqüentemente... Vamos? - Ele levantou e estendeu a mão, para que eu o acompanhasse. – Ah, sim, por favor, duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada... - Olhou para mim, sorrindo, irônico. Ó Cristo...

- Não, não. Cerveja amanteigada, não. - Cheguei na porta e fui saindo. Logo depois, James saiu, com as duas garrafinhas na mão.

Eu-não-mereço.

_Será?_

- Pega.

- Não, 'brigada.

- Por quê? Tem medo do que você pode falar? Do que você pode fazer? - Ele insistiu e me encarou, me testando. Peguei a garrafinha, abri, mas não tomei. A dele já estava na metade.

- Não. Por que você quer ouvir o que falo quando bebo? - Falei. A pergunta que tanto se corroia dentro de mim, finalmente saiu. Agora eu tremia de ansiedade. Ele parou, e me olhou.

- Claro, afinal, só assim você admite... Esqueça, não precisa beber. - E estendeu a mão para a garrafinha. Afastei o braço dele, e vi um olhar de espanto no seu rosto.

- Admito o quê? - Agora eu _realmente_ tremia. Escondi a garrafinha nas costas, para ele não ver o líquido balançando. Encarei o moreno como toda a intensidade que eu conseguia reunir no momento, o que não era lá grandes coisas.

- Que você gosta de mim, Lily. - Ele respondeu, suspirando. Prendi a respiração, não ousava nem piscar. - Não adianta dizer que não, você estava bêbada, que não vai colar. Bêbado não inventa história, bêbado conta os segredos mais profundos que tem. Aquele que nunca nem sonhou em contar para ninguém. - Ele me olhou de uma forma carinhosa e triste. - Sei bem disso. Sirius viva me contando que, todas as vezes que eu bebia, ficava te chamando madrugada adentro. - Ele riu. Eu não. - Quando você se solta, eu consigo ouvir, finalmente, o que eu esperei tanto tempo para escutar...

- James...

- Não precisa se justificar Lily. Já passou, foi um lapso, prometo não tocar mais no assunto. - Se virou e foi caminhando pelo corredor mal iluminado. Um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos passava por mim naquele momento. Eu estava zonza. Então, no meio dessa confusão, finalmente eu somei 1+1 e descobri que daria 2. Simplesmente que eu nunca descobriria se não tentasse.

- Não. Eu não quero me justificar. Pelo contrário - Ele se virou e me encarou, totalmente perplexo. Sorri de nervoso. - Não, não, está tudo errado. Não era pra ser assim... - Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Assim como? - Ele agora voltava para onde estava.

- Assim. Eu me declarar bêbada, você jogar tudo na minha cara, não fazer nada... E _EU_ tomar a iniciativa... Isso não estava no script...

- E como deveria ser? - Agora ele estava bem perto de mim, já podia sentir o cheiro do seu perfume bem fraquinho. Pude ver nos seus olhos esperança e alegria, e, na sua boca, um esboço de um sorriso. Meu corpo pinicava todo, com vontade de tocá-lo. Ergui a garrafinha até a altura do peito e fiquei brincando com o lacre, evitando olhar nos olhos do maroto.

-Bem, você deveria me dar uma grande prova de amor...

- Como o que?

- Ah, não sei. Se jogar no lago e tentar matar a lula gigante, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E não atrapalhe minha descrição, sim? - Agora ele estava mais perto.

-Ah, desculpe. Continue, por favor. - Levantou os braços, em tom de desculpa.

- Sim. E, depois dessa prova de amor, eu ira te salvar. Sim, _eu_ te salvaria. Então, após você quase ser morto, ficaria quase um mês na ala hospitalar. Eu estaria ao lado da sua cama chorando a sua desgraça, e me declararia para você, sem saber que você estava acordado. Então você me pegaria nos braços e faria juras de amor eterno... E todos ficariam felizes! - Bem, agora, depois de eu ter dito tanta abobrinha, eu estava muito, _mas muito_ nervosa. Nervosa ao extremo. Acho que eu estou sentindo palpitações, pode ser o inicio de um infarto. O que eu não duvidaria. O que, diabos, eu estava fazendo? E, ah, agora ele está muito, mas muito perto. Mais alguns décimos de milímetros ele me tocaria. – Mas, sabe, são apenas teorias que não têm nada a ver com o momento... - Ergui os olhos, dando de cara com os dele, tão próximos.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

_(Eu faria qualquer coisa  
Só para te segurar em meus braços  
Tentar te fazer rir  
De algum jeito não consigo te deixa pra trás  
Eu faria qualquer coisa  
Só para adormecer ao seu lado  
Você irá se lembrar de mim?  
Porque sei que não irei te esquecer)_

_- _É, realmente não tem nada a ver com o momento... - Ele pegou a garrafinha das minhas mãos e colocou em cima do parapeito da janela, que ficava atrás de mim. Quando seus braços voltaram, se colocaram na minha cintura. Já com os meus braços eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele me apertou, e me deu um beijo na testa. – Ah, Lily... - Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, me segurando forte entre seus braços. Nesse momento eu reparei que parecia uma gelatina. Gelatina com palpitações. O que não foi, de forma alguma, um pensamento muito romântico, não, mas foi o termo mais exato que eu consegui para me descrever. Ele começou a vir na direção do meu rosto, mostrando nos olhos mais decisão do que nunca. Engoli seco. Quando ele estava a milímetros de mim, comecei a fechar os olhos, mas, nesse instante, o aperto dos seus braços se afrouxou, e sua cor foi desaparecendo. O James que estava na minha frente foi sumindo, gradualmente. A última coisa que vi foram seus olhos, arregalados de espantos, assim como os meus.

- James...? JAMES! – Desesperada, eu olhei para os lados. O QUE, DIABOS, TINHA ACONTECIDO? – Pensa, Lily, pensa! Ah... N-não... Não...

_"... e o Prof. Slughorn vai preparar a poção, que deve ficar pronta amanhã à noite. Enquanto isso..."_

A porra da poção ficou pronta. Grande momento hein! A sua sorte se supera, Lily Evans.

Caralho.

-----------------------------------------------------

Fui correndo para ala hospitalar e encontrei os dois marotos, Remo e Sirius, parados à porta.

- E... a.i..? - Ofeguei, afinal, a correria não foi pouca.

- Nossa, já descobriu? Pensei que você ficaria meio perdida quando ele sumisse. – Remo, sentado no chão, me puxou para sentar ao seu lado. Desmoronei, buscando um pouco de ar, coisa escassa nos meus pulmões, no momento.

- Ah... Sim... Obri...gada... - Fechei os olhos, e segurei a cabeça com as mãos, pois começava a latejar. - E aí... Como eles... Ele está?

- Não sabemos. A enfermeira nos colocou para fora. À pontapés, literalmente. - Sirius apontou para si mesmo, sentado no chão, encostado na parede. - E aí, onde vocês estavam?

- Ann... Voltando da cozinha... Aí ele, puft, sumiu! - Eles não precisam de detalhes, não é? Depois a gente resolve essa pequena falta de informação. A porta se abriu e levantamos em um pulo.

- Podemos entrar? - Sirius, a Paciência Em Pessoa. Para sua sorte, a enfermeira balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e fez sinal de silêncio antes que nós entrássemos. O que não aconteceu, já que o Sirius estava com agente. Entrou batendo a porta e falando alto, acordando todos os que ali estavam, inclusive o James. A enfermeira fez uma cara _bem_ feia, já eu fiz cara de quem não tem culpa dos amigos que possui. Fomos até a sua cama e o vimos, deitado de barriga para cima, com os olhos fechados, dormindo. Entramos todos na divisória e paramos lado a lado, como soldados, olhando para ele.

- Como foi que tudo aconteceu? – Murmurei, com o canto da boca, para Remo, que estava ao meu lado.

- A McGonagall apareceu lá e o chamou. - Me respondeu ele, na mesma forma. – Trouxe ele pra cá, e aí eu não sei mais. A gente foi posto para fora, lembra?

- Ann...

- Ai, minha cabeça... - O doente finalmente havia acordado. Tremi. Agora já era, finalmente ele acordaria e a beijaria com... - Lily? Aluado? Almofadinhas? Que porra eu estou fazendo aqui? - Ele xingou, e olhou para a cama, abismado. Ele está meio perdido, meio completamente... McGonagall chegou.

- Então... Finalmente essa confusão acabou, sim? - Deu um meio minúsculo sorriso.

- Confusão? Que confusão? - James perguntou, incrédulo e espantado. Epa...

- Ah, sim, não se lembra? O professor Slughorn falou que isso poderia acontecer, mesmo.

- Como assim não se lembra? - Pânico. Tomara que ele não tenha percebido isso na minha voz. - Nada, nadinha? Nem...

- Como assim, me lembrar? - Agora quem estava com cara de pânico era ele. Ele olhava para nossas caras querendo descobrir alguma coisa, mas estamos todos abismados demais para responder. - Eu deveria me lembrar alguma coisa?

Não, não. Não, não... Isso, _definitivamente_, não.

- Dá licença... - Murmurei para que alguém me ouvisse, ou não. No caso, foi o Sirius que me olhou, estranhando a minha atitude. Nem reparei quando outra pessoa percebeu a minha saída, o James que berrou "Lily! Ei! Aonde ela foi?...", nem quando tropecei na enfermeira, muito menos quando esbarrei no diretor. Saí da enfermaria tonta. Afinal, tudo que eu sempre havia evitado fazer, eu havia feito. Tomado coragem, me declarado para _O Potter_. Mostrado porque o Chapéu Seletor me colocara na Grifinória. Pra quê? Para nada. Para uma ilusão de alguns segundos, que desapareceram. Puft! Sumiu. E agora, na hora do Vamo-Ver, eu fugi, como sempre. Mas, no momento, minha cabeça não tinha condições de pensar em nada. A razão foi muito pequena em relação ao impulso de sair dali, que me dominou.

"Antes dois James Potter na mão, do que um desmemoriado voando"

É Lily... Sua sorte se superou dessa vez...

Caralho.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_alguns pontos relevantes..._

_1- Pressaa! mta,__ mta pressa!_

_2- Reviwes, reviwes!a sua autora está em crise aguda ( nd q um adolescente nunca tenha pasado), logo, precisa de incentivos ( leia-se reviwes) para escrever rápido e com qualidade!_

_3-Sim, sinto ( ou não) informar que esse é o penultimo cpitulo. éééé... ta chegando ao fim galera..._

_4- não pormeto nada de quando sairá o proxmio cap pois: a total e absoluta falta de tempo q as provas me proporcionaram não vão me deixar escrever com tranquilidade( isso se me deixarm escrever), a autora que vos fala está em crise, como já citado, e precisa de muuitos incentivos sim? então, você que continua a ler sem se manifestar, ou já se manifestou uma vez, por favor, SE MANIFESTE! o botão roxo não morde..._

_5- como já devem ter percebido eu tenho respondido as reviwes diretamente a pessoa, então se você não recebeu a minha resposta foi porque não colocou o e-mail, favor coloca agora sim?_

_bitoquinhas mulherada! ( por favor não deixem essa autora mais em crise do que já está!)_


	7. Finalmente!

_Capítulo 7 - _Finalmente!

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_(Aqui estou eu, novamente  
Estou rasgada em pedaços  
Não posso negar, nem fingir  
Achei que você era a pessoa certa para mim  
Quebrada lá no fundo  
Mas você não verá as lágrimas que vou chorar  
Por trás desses olhos castanhos)._

" Querido diário, esses dias têm sido os dias mais felizes da minha vida! Nunca me senti tão bem. Sou a alegria em pessoa! Nem me lembro mais daquele final de semana um pouco desagradável, que eu passei com os James. Estamos até convivendo normalmente, nem parece que aconteceu tanta coisa conosco... "

Primeiro: Você não vai conseguir continuar esse diário, você nunca consegue.

Segundo: Não se faz um diário atrás do seu trabalho de poções. Geralmente se usa um livro, um caderno ou uma agenda.

Terceiro: Geralmente se usa o diário pra desabafar, não para inventar mentiras gigantescamente grotescas como estas.

Ah, vai à merda.

Pontos que a Holly, minha péssima melhor amiga, fez questão de frisar bem quando leu o que eu estava escrevendo. Muito obrigada Holly, você conseguiu completar o meu dia. Que já estava se superando, cada hora pior. Se bem que esses dois dias têm estado nesse mesmo ritmo. Já estamos na terça-feira e eu ainda não contei pro James o que realmente aconteceu. Bem, eu não contei mentiras, até por que, em algum momento, ele irá se lembrar do que aconteceu, como o Sirius faz questão de me lembrar a cada momento que se encontra comigo. Mas também não contei que nós finalmente havíamos nos acertados, e tudo mais.

Aí você me pergunta: por que, diabos, você não conta logo para ele e sejam felizes para todo o sempre? Sinto muito, não posso te responder. A única coisa que eu sei é que não me parece certo ir lá e contar, vai parecer mentira, coisa que eu inventei, não sei, nada natural. Quando ele vem falar comigo, coisa que ele fez muito para saber o que havia acontecido, eu invento qualquer coisa apara sair do lado dele - falei até que tinha que vigiar o Pirraça - muito absurdas por sinal. O mau-humor se apossou de mim, junto com a raiva e a ignorância. Descobri isso quando me peguei brigando com uma garotinha do primeiro ano, por ela andar no mesmo corredor que eu, já que eu queria ficar sozinha. Têm sido os piores dias da minha vida, e os mais sem nexo também, como acrescentou a - sempre construtiva - Holly. Obrigada de novo, Holly.

-------------------------------------------------------

Não fui à aula quarta, fiquei dormindo. Parece que foi meio um acontecimento histórico na escola. Não entendi o porquê, mas... Enfim, não consegui me forçar a mais um dia de tortura completa, tendo que assistir a aulas e mais aulas com _ele_. E sem fazer nada. Apenas olhando e ignorando ao mesmo tempo. O meu total mau humor continuou firme e forte. Eu tentei me controlar, até mandei a Holly para a p..., bem ela entendeu os meus motivos, mas não consegui. Então, de tanto me sentir zureta e perdida, resolvi matar aula. Dormi até meio dia. Graças a Deus hoje não tinha aula à tarde, logo, perdi "poucas" aulas.

Enfiei qualquer roupa, e desci pra almoçar, já que o café passou há muito tempo. Nesse intervalo de tempo eu descobri o meu mau-humor: TPM. Aí mesmo que minha infelicidade aumentou em níveis astronômicos. É, Merlin deve estar rindo à beça de mim, nesse momento. Sinceramente, eu mereço? Fui filosofando a minha desgraça por todo o trajeto até meu destino. Sentei no lugarzinho mais afastado do mundo que existia; em frente à mesa dos professores. Ninguém sentava ali, ninguém mesmo. Acho que nem quando não havia espaço no resto do salão. Comecei a comer, muito entretida com a azeitona do meu pranto, quando alguém senta na minha frente. Levantei os olhos esperando o pior. Bem, quase foi o pior. O Sirius se instalou ao meu lado. E o James na minha frente - eu falei que foi _quase_ o pior - para o meu desespero.

- Bom dia, Lily! - Cantarolou Sirius com a felicidade de uma criança por estragar o meu almoço.

- Bom dia. - Meramente murmurei mal humorada.

- Oi, Lily.- Me cumprimentou James, cheio de cautela, afinal, os últimos dias não têm sido fáceis para ele. - Tudo bem? Você não foi à aula. Senti sua falta. - Minhas estranhas se embolaram tanto que eu perdi a fome. Dei um sorriso, desanimada.

- Uhum... Só um pouco cansada, nada mais. - Me forcei a dizer. Olhei para o teto, para verificar se Merlin não estava ali, rindo da minha cara. Não, ele não estava. Para a sorte dele. - E aí, como foi a aula? - Fisguei uma batata frita do tabuleiro, e comecei a comer.

- Nossa, m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-a-s! - Respondeu Sirius, mal-humorado, com uma voz meio afetada. Sorri, fraco, mas sorri. Já era um avanço. - Você realmente escolheu a dedo o dia de faltar, Lily. A aula não poderia ter sido pior.

- Realmente foi horrorosa. - Assentiu o James, com cara de medo. - O Slughorn quase me bateu. Não tenho culpa se a poção ficava verde em vez de vermelha! – Completou, ultrajado. Ri, e quase me engasguei com a batata. Vocês aí de cima tão de brincadeira comigo, não? Larguei os talheres no prato.

- Já acabou?- Indagou James, preocupado.

- Sem fome.

- Han... Credo.

_So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need_

_(Então eu fico e olho ao redor  
Distraído pelos sons  
De todos e de tudo o que eu vejo  
E eu procuro por todos os rostos  
Sem encontrar um traço, da pessoa  
Da pessoa de quem eu preciso)_

Eles continuaram comendo e conversando sobre as aulas chatérrimas, xingando os professores e tudo mais. Fiquei só observando e assentindo, de vez em quando, olhando o nada e o tudo, ao mesmo tempo. Tentando me desligar do mundo com seus problemas. Queria viver em um mundo só meu, apenas eu e o... Bem. Eu meio que me desliguei do mundo. O que eu geralmente faço quando tenho problemas. Evitando-os. Eu deveria ter ficado na Lufa-Lufa, não na Grifinória, onde ficam os corajosos, que enfrentam seus problemas de frente. Enfim... Os pratos foram limpos, para desespero dos atrasados.

- Nossa, eu tava com muita fome. - Falou Sirius, batendo com a mão na _barriga_. Uhum, barriga. - Comi demais. Bem, sempre existe espaço para a sobremesa... - Os olhos dele brilharam para a comida que apareceu. Até me animei um pouco. Até a hora que descobri qual era a sobremesa do dia.

Sunday de frutas vermelhas.

_Vocês aí de cima tão de sacanagem, não?_

Sorri sem sorrir, de verdade. Um sorriso descrente, irônico com a situação, atrapalhado com lembranças daqueles dois dias.

- Ok, Lily, já que você não come nada, come um Sunday, são maravilhosos. Afinal, saco vazio não pára em pé. - Cantarolou James, me entregando uma taça à força, apesar das minhas tentativas de recusar. O meu ânimo não estava grande o suficiente para conseguir discutir, eu não tinha forças suficientes para negar. –Vai, come. É o meu preferido. - _Jura? _Se eu desabar em lágrimas alguém vai perceber?

Dei uma colherada. Desceu muito mal. Resolvi só sujar a colher com o sorvete e enfiar na boca, assim eu não comia de verdade, só fingia. Depois de um tempo o sorvete começou a derreter, e eu não precisei mais fingir, só remexer a meleca. Por força de hábito separei as cerejas. Olhei para o sunday do James, e ele separara as amoras. Suspirei. Eu podia ser uma menina mais prática, com mais atitude e com muito mais sentido na vida.

Me levantei decidida. Não, não foi pra me declarar para ele, etc e tal. Foi para fugir daquele suplício. Joguei minhas cerejas na taça dele, que me olhou intrigado. Sorri, desanimada, e saí andando. Tive a impressão de ter visto, antes de me virar, um olhar estarrecido. Bem, não é todo dia que as pessoas jogam frutas na sua taça de sunday. Também tive a impressão de ter ouvido o Sirius dizer: "James? Algum problema...?". Mas só impressão da minha imaginação. Pra variar.

Andei sem rumo pelo castelo. Acabei indo parar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Incrível que, com tantos lugares legais e diferentes nesse castelo, eu vá parar logo no que eu passo todo o santo dia, chatérrimo e normal. É, a rotina é um problema. Me sentei na mesma poltrona de sempre. Peguei um livro, como sempre. E não fiquei quieta nem dez minutos. Fugindo totalmente da rotina, pois, quando eu tenho um livro nas mãos, eu leio até andando. Após uns três eternos segundos, eu me levantei rumo à saída.

Acho que um ar fresco pode me acalmar, quem sabe eu não vá visitar o Hagrid...

- LILIAN EVANS! - É impressão minha ou tem alguém muito bravo - pela voz é homem - e quer que o castelo inteiro saiba disso? _Não, Lily, imagina! As pessoas gritam seu nome, possessas da vida, diariamente._

_- _LILIAN! DONA LILIAN EVANS! - Por que, diabos, o James está entrando pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda com muita pressa, sem tempo nem do quadro se abrir direito para uma pessoa passar? E por que está com o rosto tão vermelho? Ou bufando o tempo todo? Acho que eu descobri quem está bravo. E eu que pensava que iria me acalmar...

- Lílian! - Respirou e disse de uma vez o meu nome, feliz por finalmente ter me encontrado, e não ter que gritar, se precisasse. Gozado, a voz dele não parecia de uma pessoa que ia brigar comigo. Ele apoiou um braço no meu ombro e colocou o outro na perna, tentando buscar ar. Tudo bem, ser cabide sempre foi o meu forte.

- Por que você não me contou! - Não tive certeza se isso foi uma pergunta.

- Heim? - Levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

- "Heim?". Eu me lembrei. De tudo. - Ele se lembr... ELE O QUÊ? Arregalei os olhos, e saí correndo pelo buraco do retrato. Nada disso. Minha TPM não havia passado ainda, e eu estava com um humor do cão, e não tinha a menor condição de resolver isso agora. No terceiro corredor ele me alcançou. Com um dos braços me prendeu na parede. Não, ele não fez nada. Só não queria que eu fugisse como uma louca, outra vez.

- Não foge. Fica quieta. - Resmungou ele, enquanto mantinha a respiração sob controle. Coloquei uma mão na cara, tentando me esconder, quem sabe eu não me fundia com a parede? - Que idéia é essa de ficar fugindo?

- Eu não estava fugindo! – Respondi, ultrajada. - Apenas fazendo _Cooper_...

- Ah, sim, claro. - Ele respondeu, totalmente falso. Bem, ele podia pelo menos tentar acreditar, não? - Bem, então, agora que seu Cooper acabou, será que dá pra você parar, e me explicar POR QUE, DIABOS, NÃO ME CONTOU LOGO O QUE TINHA ACONTECIDO? - Ele ficou bravo, e me soltou da parede. Eu estava me sentido uma presidiária fugitiva. Bem, eu era. Fugitiva, não presidiária.

- Porque...

- Por quê?

- Porque não sei! – respondi, finalmente, desabando na minha infelicidade. - Não sabia o que pensar, depois que você perdeu a memória. Eu havia posto a cara a tapa, me jogado, finalmente arriscado e...

-E...? - Ele me incentivou.

- E de repente tudo desaparece. Assim. -Estalei os dedos. O encarei, mas logo abaixei os olhos. Não queria que ele visse a minha tristeza.

- E por que você não foi me procurar, contar tudo? - Agora ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura, e eu apoiei a cabeça no seu ombro. A sensação de vazio, que se apoderara de mim durante esses dias, não decidia se ia embora de vez ou aumentava.

- Não sei. Acho que eu tinha medo de que você achasse mentira e risse de mim, me humilhasse...

- Nunca! - Revoltou-se ele. - Será que, depois de tudo, você ainda acha que eu não quero nada sério com você? - Ele se afastou o suficiente para que eu o encarasse. – Lily, eu faria tudo de novo e mais um pouco. Te embebedaria para ouvir você se declarar tonta e desengonçada...  
Sairia no tapa com qualquer um para ficar do seu lado, mesmo sendo eu mesmo...  
Me amarraria todo com fitinhas coloridas...  
Desenharia pôster seu pra pôr no meu quarto...  
Comerias os biscoitos do Hagrid o resto da vida, mesmo ficando banguela...  
Beijaria seus pés todos os dias...  
Nunca deixaria você subir em uma vassoura, ou qualquer coisa que passasse de trinta centímetros do chão...  
Te daria todo o Sunday de Frutas vermelhas do mundo, sem cerejas...  
Me jogaria no lago para matara a Lula-Gigante só para você se declarar para mim, e para que eu fizesse juras de amor eterno...  
_E nunca, nunca mais deixaria você com alguma dúvida sobre o que eu sinto por você._

Quando ele terminou, meu sorriso ultrapassava as barreiras da física, ou até mesmo da magia. A tristeza e o desespero dos últimos dias estavam a léguas de distância, correndo para longe. Muuito longe...

- Bem... Acho que eu estava sendo um pouquinho estúpida... – Murmurei, enquanto passava os braços pela cintura dele.

- Um pouquinho?

- Está bem. Muito estúpida, burra, ignorante...

- Lily, cala a boca.

Bem, aí ele me beijou. E é bem nesses momentos que agente descobre porque ele faz tanto sucesso com a mulherada... E... Meu Deus... Agora era só alegria.

Hun... Beijos e mais beijos maravilhosos. Cada um melhor do que o outro, cada um mais fantástico do que o outro. Nessa altura do campeonato ele já me abraçava com tanta força e vontade que meus pés mal tocavam o chão. Só lembrei que o mundo existia quando ouvi o Sirius berrar pelo corredor afora.

- ALELUIA, SENHOR! MERLIN OUVIU MINHAS PRECES!

- Finalmente o James desencalhou! GLÓRIA SENHOR! - Completou Remo, que vinha ao seu lado. Agora os dois estavam ajoelhados ao nosso lado (nós já havíamos parado de nos beijar, afinal, com essa maravilhosa encenação...) berrando coisas sem sentido como: "ele não vai mais ficar no caritó!"; "Deus ouviu os berros que eu dei enquanto rezava!"; "a Lily vai ter que fazer esse sacrifício, mas ele merece, tem tão poucas opções..." dentre outras. Eles ficaram nessa encenação durante o tempo necessário para a aglomeração de um punhado de gente. O suficiente para atrair a McGonagall.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ela surgiu, aborrecida, do meio da multidão, procurando a causa da confusão. Não ficou muito feliz quando viu os dois Marotos no chão. Apertei o James, receosa.

- Minerva! - Exclamou Sirius, levantando em um pulo. – Tenho que te agradecer pessoalmente por ter conseguido desencalhara o James, porque você sabe né... - E por aí foi, enrolando e enrolando a McGonagall. Ele tem o Dom de fazer isso.

É, até que, no final das contas, tudo não ficou no seu pior... Arrumei um namorado - será? - e algumas inimigas; alguns pontos a mais para a Grifinória, sem saber exatamente o porquê, dados pela McGonagall; e um probleminha a menos: não ter mais que esquecer o James, ou evitá-lo. Pelo contrário. Bem, agora é esperar para ver.

-------------------------------------------------------

_E...acabou!  
Éééé.. não é mentira não, eu consegui fazer uma fic, e as pessoas comentarem! e pelo jeito, gostarem!  
Aaaa eu amei escrever essa fic, e sinto informa-lhes, tem mais coisa vindo por ai...outras fics qru diser...  
Sinseramente eu não axei que conseguia tal façanha,mais ia eu postei, depois de mta luta o primeiro cap foi postado e voa lá! teve reviwes! e aki estamos nós... imagine q nesse meio do caminho até ganhei uma capa? pra vcs verem...  
Bem, BRIGADAA por todo o incentivo das reviwes, foi realmente ,mto importante..._

_E ai o que acharam desse cap?Heim heim?  
Apesar do botão rox aki morder etc e talz, comneta ai, anates de casar passa... D_

_até a proxima!_


End file.
